


Honey

by julemmaes



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julemmaes/pseuds/julemmaes
Summary: an elorcan roommates au
Relationships: Elide Lochan & Lorcan Salvaterre, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> today I found a list of prompts that I just l o v e d and I decided to write an Elorcan short story cause I really really love them and I just don’t write them enough, so please enjoy this fluff turned mild angst and then again fluff I guess

Elide would have loved to sleep. To be able to put on the soft plaid pyjamas that Lysandra had given her for her birthday only a few days before and slip under the warm covers - the General Psychology paper sitting in front of her as that black dash at the end of the sentence flashed was her only enemy at that moment.

She huffed, closing her eyes for a moment, enjoying the soft music coming out of the computer. She didn't know the song, because the playlist she was listening to had been sent to her by Lorcan and she hadn't had time to scroll through the song titles to memorize the ones she liked best. She couldn't even hear the words, just the soothing melody, but she could guess that it was a love song.

After all, every playlist Lorcan made for her to study with consisted mainly of sappy, romantic songs. Quite the opposite from what Lorcan himself represented, with his trademark grumpy, pissed-off attitude.

She giggled wearily, sliding even lower into the pillows as she thought about what their friends would say if they found out that her roommate looked for chill, love songs in his spare time just to help her out.

Elide never had too much time on her hands, always busy between university and the two jobs she worked to support herself, and when she could actually relax she never thought about finding new music, it was far too much work and tiring. But Lorcan wasn't studying and the shifts at the toy shop or the animal shelter were very often lonely and quiet, so he had time to listen to music for hours on end without anyone interrupting him. Only later, when he would have free time and nothing to do but play video games with Aelin and Rowan, would he get on the computer and create yet another playlist with the songs he thought she would like the most.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard Lorcan's scream and several alarms going off all over the neighborhood.

" _No, fuck!_ "

She snapped her eyes open as she sat up and was surprised to find the room shrouded in darkness, the only source of light coming from her computer. She frowned, reaching for the switch and trying to turn the light on and off. Nothing.

She closed her eyes again, banging her head against the headboard.

This was the third blackout in a week. She couldn't take any more. And she could only hope that the alarms would all be turned off within the hour, because the last time, the building next door had taken over three hours to turn off the last one, causing everyone to lose hours of sleep in the middle of the night. She was just waiting for the dogs' barking to start as well.

Her plan to go to sleep early dissolved like candyfloss in water.

"Lorcan? Everything okay?" she said loud enough for the boy to hear. When no answer came she shook her head, huffing.

Elide looked for the phone among the blankets so she could turn on the torch, but she couldn't find it anywhere. She placed the computer on the floor, getting out of bed and paying attention to where she put her feet, "Where the fuck did I leave it?" she muttered to herself, moving the stuff she had on her desk over to the chair. It wasn't even there. She looked down at the bed again and then touched the pockets of the jeans she'd promised herself she wouldn't take off until she was done studying - nada.

She was about to leave the room when the door jerked open, "Ellie?" the computer screen was pointing too low for it to give enough light for Lorcan to see her, "Are you asleep?"

"Nop," she said from across the room, "I can't find my phone."

Lorcan sighed, "Mine's dead."

"Shit." she cursed, she wasn't a fan of the dark, "Do you remember where we put the candles last time?" she asked walking tentatively towards the doorway.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the computer made the worst sound it could have made at that moment, shutting down for good. She didn't worry about the paper that she had to finish, she knew it would be there once she turned it back on.

"I can't believe it," Lorcan muttered. They were plunged into darkness. "Can you make it over here without killing yourself?"

Elide was trying not to panic. She knew there was nothing in the dark, but that stupid childish fear had never really left her and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. It wasn't anything crippling, but it certainly wasn't a pleasant feeling.

She nodded, realizing then that Lorcan couldn't see her, "Yeah, wait."

"Take my hand."

Elide walked with her arms outstretched forward, moving them to avoid hitting the wardrobe or dresser she kept near the door, but her strategy didn't seem to work as she slammed her side into the latter and knocked half the stuff on it to the floor.

She grunted in pain, bringing both hands to the sore spot, "For fuck's sake."

She heard Lorcan chuckle, "What did you hit?"

"I think the dresser," she whined, then raised her head, as if she could see him, "Where are you?"

He snorted, "I'll try to get there. Stay right where you are."

"Where do you want me to go." Elide frowned, speaking so softly that even she struggled to hear herself over all those alarms. Another chuckle was soon broken by a growl of pain, followed by a series of very colourful swear words that made the girl burst out laughing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," continued Lorcan, who, by the sound of the various thumps, was probably hopping on one foot, "I think I stepped on one of your stupid earrings."

"Oh, god," Elide wheezed, more out of exasperation than anything else, "pray you didn't break it because I might kill you."

"It's already taken care of that. We'd only be even if I broke it," he said, cursing as he put his foot back on the ground, "Just stand there and I'll try to pick everything up."

Elide couldn't keep the smile off her lips, "I'll help you."

They hadn't realised how close they actually were, because the second she lowered herself to kneel on the ground, her head slammed into something very hard. She grunted in pain again, bringing her hands to her forehead, but burst out laughing soon after. The situation was getting ridiculous.

"Christ, Elide, are you alright? Please tell me that wasn't your head." asked Lorcan immediately, stretching his hands forward.

Elide didn't know what he had wanted to do, probably make sure her head was still in one piece, but what his hands touched certainly wasn't her head. The laughter died in her throat with a broken sound and before Lorcan realised he was palming her, several moments passed. When he too seemed to come to realisation, he let out a squeak and immediately moved his hands away.

Lorcan squeaked.

"Did you just touch my tits?" asked Elide in a whisper. At the sound Lorcan made, Elide's entire body was covered in shivers.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." she grinned. Elide managed to sympathize with the darkness in that moment, almost thanking it for hiding what was sure to be the reddest face Lorcan would ever see.

"Are you okay?" he asked her again, "Sorry I didn't mean to knee you in the forehead."

"I think I might have a concussion," she said, deciding to fuck with him.

"Ha ha," he huffed, "very funny."

Elide imagined him frowning more and more, then sighed, "Okay come on, let's go find these damn candles." she pulled herself upright, one hand on her head and the other on her hip, then muttered, "And tomorrow we're going to go buy a supply of electric torches."

She heard him chuckle, "Can you follow me or do I have to hold your hand?"

Without a second thought, she reached out a hand towards where she thought his would be. Only her fingers didn't meet bare skin, but the fabric of Lorcan's sweatpants, who with a surprised yelp took a few steps backwards, "What's that? Are you trying to even the score?" he said amused.

"Please tell me it was anything but your-" the words died in her mouth. She would have rather died and groaned, bringing her hands to her face when he burst out laughing.

"If you wanted to touch all you had to do was ask, babe," he teased.

" _Fuck_ , knock it off," she said throwing a hand forward, at a safe height, and hitting him in the chest with her fist.

He grunted, but grabbed her wrist, finally intertwining his fingers with hers, "Was that so hard?"

She said nothing, but dug her nails into his flesh and that was enough.

She dragged her feet on the floor so she wouldn't risk sticking earrings or anything else in the soles of her feet and when they were finally in the hallway, she didn't worry about where to walk because she was simply following Lorcan. The warmth of his hand clasped in hers was reassuring her greatly.

"How long do you think this will last?" she asked once they reached the kitchen.

"I honestly have no idea," he said. Elide heard the light switch being turned on and then a faint, "Ah, yeah." coming from him.

She giggled, then brought her hand to her mouth as she yawned, "I just wish I could sleep."

"Rough day?" asked Lorcan, opening the hand that was gripping hers. It took her a while to realize that he was silently asking her to let him go. She felt herself flush again for not realizing it right away, and with deep chagrin she pulled her fingers away one by one, immediately missing him.

She nodded, flinching when one of the alarms changed pace, becoming louder and more insistent. She sighed, knowing they were doomed to at least another hour like that, "Classes this morning were boring as hell, but they were important so I spent six hours on books and there was no one at the café this afternoon, which means not getting too tired and not running after every order, but it also means-"

"-no tips. Yes, I know," Lorcan finished for her. She could feel him opening drawers and rummaging through items looking for anything candle-shaped.

"Your day?" she asked, yawning once more.

She heard Lorcan halt, "God, you're exhausted." she didn't answer, so he continued, "Nothing much. They came to adopt one of the newcomers this afternoon though, and I'm pretty positive that family is perfect for that pup."

Elide could hear the smile in his voice.

Lorcan might have seemed like a mean person on the surface, callous. And indeed he was a bit of a jerk if you weren't one of the people he 'put up with', as he always said, but anyone who really knew him could confirm that he was one of the most loyal and trustworthy people ever.

The fact that he worked at an animal shelter and cared about the families to whom the puppies were entrusted or at a toy shop where Elide had often seen him help multiple parents choose the perfect gift were just two of the examples that could be given to prove such a point.

"Good," she murmured.

"Ro's going to kill me," he complained, "We were playing against a bunch of kids online and now they're going to think I quit because we suck."

Elide grinned, "But you guys do suck."

The shuffling sound stopped again, "Say that again. I dare you."

She chuckled, moving a chair and sitting down. She yawned for the third time and furrowed her brow. She didn't like yawning.

"Ellie, what the fuck," Lorcan huffed in disbelief, "help me instead of just sitting there."

She groaned, "You kneed me and I'm dead tired, I have every right to do nothing," she justified herself, "Besides, the light will be back on in a few minutes. Chill out."

" _Chill out_." he mimicked her voice. Then he cheered, making her gasp, "Found it!"

"Good luck finding the lighter." she whispered, crossing her arms over the table and resting her head on them.

He whistled, "How nice we are tonight," then he closed the drawers slamming them shut one by one and Elide wanted to punch him again for all the noise, "But it doesn't touch me, because it's in my pocket." and then a flame lit up the room just enough for Elide to see his face.

She scowled, "Why do you have a lighter in your pocket?"

The victorious, sly expression Lorcan had had fell away so quickly that for a second Elide thought something had happened or he'd been burned.

She was almost afraid to ask, "Have you started smoking again?"

"No." he answered too quickly.

Elide stood up, throwing her arms in the air, "Lorcan!" she opened her eyes wide, "You quit over three months ago."

He grimaced, "Not really." he spoke so softly she almost didn't hear him.

Her frown deepened, "What do you mean, 'not really'? You're such a dick," she mumbled, shaking her head.

In the meantime he had lit more candles and was arranging them on the kitchen counter, but when he spoke he looked at Elide and she saw that he was holding back from insulting her in turn. "I'm not a dick, I simply didn't tell you that I had resumed..." he trailed off, then huffed, "two weeks after I quit."

Elide opened her mouth wide, " _Two we_ -" then exploded, "Lorcan, it's bad for you. B-a-d." she spelled, drawing the letters in the air with her finger, "Do you understand that if you keep smoking your lungs will turn so black they'll look like ash?"

Lorcan clenched his jaw, "I know, thanks for reminding me."

Elide crossed her arms over her chest, speaking in a strained tone, "Why did you start again? Why didn't you tell me?"

He turned his back to her at that, with the excuse of arranging the candles around the kitchen better, but Elide knew it was because he didn't want to look at her face. He didn't answer.

"Where are they?"

"What?"

"The cigarettes. The packet? Where is it?" she demanded to know, walking up to him.

Lorcan turned, taking a step back when he realised she was less than a metre away from him. He frowned, "I'm not telling you."

Elide's eyes went wide, "Why?"

"Because you'd snap them all," he said in an obvious tone.

She nodded vehemently, "Yes, exactly!"

Then he sighed, "Can we just let it go?"

"Sure, if you want to let it go that you're going to die of cancer and that you've been lying to me the whole time, we can let it go," she said, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head. Then she huffed out a laugh, "You're unbelievable."

"Ellie, listen, I'm not smoking as much as I used to, we're talking about one to two cigarettes a day at most," he tried to reassure her, running a hand through his hair. She could hear it in his tone of voice that he felt guilty and embarrassed, whether it was because he had lied to her or because she had found out she couldn't tell.

With a little more light brightening up the room, Elide realised only then that he was shirtless.

 _Fuck_ , she thought. Lorcan with his shirt off was a feast for the eyes.

She quickly shifted her gaze to the floor as the light returned in a flash and she was forced to close her over-sensitive eyes. They heard the tv turn on again and the melody of the video game fill the silence.

"Thank fuck." Lorcan muttered as almost all the alarms went off. Now only the few that had to be turned off manually and the dogs continued their assault on their ears.

When Elide opened her eyes again, she cursed. There was blood on the tiles. She leaned forward, looking down at the crotch of her jeans to make sure it wasn't hers, even though she knew she wasn't on her period. "Lorcan?" she asked hesitantly, then turned her head towards him, not moving her gaze from the floor, "I think you're bleeding."

"What? Oh fuck." he chuckled. Elide looked up at him at that point and saw him leaning on the table with one hand and placing the ankle of his right foot on his left knee. He looked up at her, "Your earring stabbed me."

A laugh bubbled out of her, "I'm sorry."

Lorcan looked into her eyes and his shone, "Don't worry, I'll clean it up."

"I'll help if you want." she offered, then yawned and cursed in the middle of it.

He snorted, one corner of his mouth curled up, "Nah, go to bed. I'll take care of it."

Then she let go a whine, "Oh my god my room is going to look like a crime scene if you managed to get blood in here too."

Lorcan smiled tightly, "I'll take care of that too."

Elide nodded, admiring her friend's bare torso and arms one last time.

If Lorcan noticed, he didn't show it, and Elide was grateful for that moment of discretion, they'd had enough of awkward moments for that evening.

Warning him that she was going to bed, she went into the bathroom, undressing very slowly and slipping into her soft pyjamas. When she returned to her room, she noticed a wet spot on the floor and smiled, realising that he had started cleaning from her bedroom. She shouted a simple "goodnight" to him and without waiting for an answer slipped under the covers, ready for a deep and well-deserved night's sleep.

Just a second before she could fall asleep, the door opened slightly and she heard what could only be Lorcan place something on her bedside table. She couldn't open her eyes or bring herself to talk in that moment to ask him what the hell he was doing, but when she woke up the next morning, two packets of cigarettes and the lighter he'd used the night before sat there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired yall have no idea. My eyes are burning and my fingers are cramping cause I’ve been writing all day to get this done, so yeah, I’m very satisfied and some of the blogs that I consider big or are big for a fact started following me and commented on the first part, so I freaked out a little, but I can tell that I’ll sleep peacefully tonight because of that, so thank you all. Enjoy!:)
> 
> Oh, and I almost forgot, the song at the end is called “Honey” and it’s by Johnny Balik (shoker, as my man Kieran would say)

Lorcan's least favourite day was definitely Friday, unlike all people his age. Not because he didn't like going out in the city at night to have fun and drink until you forgot even your mother's name, but because it was the only day of the week he had to work at both the shelter and the toy shop.

He loved working with the dogs and the few cats they brought in, and although he wasn't really a people person, he enjoyed spending time deciding with the kids and parents what was the best gift to go home with. And although Lorcan would never admit it out loud, he had grown fond of some of the regulars - especially a mother of three who he knew worked as a lawyer in one of the offices above the shop. Almost every day she would come in during her lunch break to buy one of those surprise sachets that cost a euro each and if Lorcan didn't see her coming before he went on his break, he would wait a few minutes before closing up just for her. Elide had managed to find out this detail a few months later after she moved in and he knew she would never stop teasing him because he had a heart of gold.

The phone vibrated in his hand just as he got behind the wheel and he wasn't at all surprised to see that the last message he had gotten was from Elide.

He huffed, not even opening yet another link that would surely send him to yet another website with information on why the world was ending very slowly and why humans were to be blamed entirely. He started the car and drove off towards their house.

Lorcan wasn't a bad person and he really cared about everything Elide was sending him, but he was tremendously tired and all he could think about was how much he wanted to take a shower and pass out in his bed. The fact that none of this was going to happen because Fenrys and Rowan had forced him to accept the invitation out to dinner made it all worse.

It took him less than ten minutes to get home and when he parked and saw the lights in their living room on, he seriously considered backing up and getting out of there to get to Vaughan's house before Elide noticed his car and he wouldn't be able to get away no more.

He was sure his friend would take him in without question if he asked to put him up for a night.

But luck was not on his side as Elide's petite figure appeared in the window and Lorcan could not see her face, but he knew she was smiling as she bounced and waved to greet him.

Despite everything, Lorcan raised his hand in turn and smiled back at her, knowing full well that even she could not see him so low and hidden by the evening shadows.

As he climbed the sixth flight of stairs and mentally prepared himself for two more, he could foresee the flood of words that would wash over him when he entered the house. Elide hadn't kept quiet for the entire day, sending him voice messages and staying with him on calls for the entire duration of his lunch break, so much so that at one point he had wondered if she had gone to class and then to work. He had discovered that yes, she had gone, but she hadn't paid the slightest attention to what they had explained and had gotten half the customers' orders wrong.

When he opened the front door, he recognized the melody of one of the songs she'd put on her apology playlist, the one he'd made for her nearly three weeks earlier after she'd found out he still smoked. She'd seemed so hurt that after he'd gone to bed and cleaned the tiles of his blood until they glistened, he'd stood at the kitchen table and spent hours and hours searching for the perfect apology songs. A bit dramatic perhaps, but it had had the desired effect.

He sighed, slipping off his jacket and putting it as far away from Elide's as possible, so that no animal hair would get on hers. He would clean it later.

The girl in question sputtered out of the living room with a beaming smile on her face, her cheeks strangely red and her eyes so bright they were glossy, "Hello, handsome."

"Hi, Ellie." he murmured, straightening his back and making the bones in his neck crack. Elide approached and Lorcan took a step back, bumping his back against the door, "I haven't showered yet," he put his hands forward to keep her at arm's length, "you can touch and hug me all you want later, but please not now," he begged her.

She gave the cutest pout he had ever seen, "But-"

"No buts, you can wait three minutes for me to wash up without dying," he continued, walking past her without touching her or making any overly sudden movements.

"You're such a pain in the ass," she complained, that adorable pout deepening all the more, "I can always take the antihistamine if I get allergies."

Lorcan shook his head, turning a confused expression on her, "I'd rather you didn't take medication just because you want to hug me."

It was true.

To their great misfortune, Elide was one of the very few people he knew who was allergic to animal hair. Any animal. More precisely, she was allergic to the mites that lived in the fur and the dust that accumulated in it in enormous quantities even on a normal basis. Given that the dogs Lorcan worked with were left to run loose in the fields all day, when he came home he was covered in anything that could kill his friend and roommate in one sniff and he didn't want to have to take her to the emergency room again because they couldn't tell if she was breathing properly.

It was why every night since he'd started working at the shelter he had taken a shower before doing anything else. It was why their water bill had gone up so much since they had found out about this allergy of hers.

"It's just a pill Lor, it's not like I have to get shots or..." she shrugged, as if to indicate anything more invasive than a simple pill.

He brought his hands in front of his mouth like a prayer, looking her in the eyes, "How many times do I have to explain to you that if you take one type of medicine every day, after a while your body no longer perceives it as an extra foreign thing to help you, but as the norm and so it no longer has any effect?"

Elide grimaced, "I hate you."

He chuckled, walking backwards until he reached the bathroom door, just in case she had the great idea to ambush him and jump on his back, "Just wait five minutes."

"It was three before," she said frowning, "And, speaking of showers-" and then she did something that made Lorcan freeze in his tracks. He didn't register what was going on until Elide's shirt was too high up for him to avoid seeing everything. And by everything, he meant everything.

"Elide what the fuck are you doing?!" he turned around, screaming, then his eyes went wide, trying to figure out if what had just happened was true or not. He squeezed his eyes shut, closing his hands into fists, biting his knuckles, "You're not wearing a fucking bra." he said in a voice sharper than he had intended.

He heard her giggle, but the sound came out muffled, " _Loorcaaan._ " she crooned, "Help."

"I can't turn around Ellie, you're naked," he pointed out to her with his eyes still closed, then in a lower voice, "God, _you're naked_. What has gotten into you?"

He felt her move as she walked around him and stopped in front of him, "Help." she said in a flat tone. Lorcan had to laugh, her tone reminded him so much of the way the green aliens in Toy Story talked.

"Help _what_?" he asked letting out an amused laugh.

"I'm stuck." she said slurring her words and he felt her move, she was probably wiggling to get out of her t-shirt. And if she was wiggling, that meant her-

Lorcan took a sharp breath, cursing under his breath and trying to quiet his wandering mind.

He arched an eyebrow, though he was pretty sure she couldn't see him either, as doubt crept into him, "Are you drunk?"

Elide was silent for a while, then giggled like a child, "Just a little tipsy."

"Ellie it's seven o'clock," he exclaimed amused, but surprised to learn that she had been drinking, "why on earth are you drunk at seven?"

"Just a little tipsy," she repeated like a broken record. Then she screeched like a pterodactyl and Lorcan burst out laughing again, turning and taking a step or two forward to avoid risking accidentally touching her once more.

"Alright, why are you _just a little tipsy_ at seven o'clock on a night when we're supposed to be going out with the others?" he asked now a little more eager to know the answer.

He heard her snort audibly, "The world is ending, Lorcan, why won't you understand that?"

He opened his eyes wide, not believing what she was saying, pinning them on the picture their friends had given them for Christmas, the one with all their best pictures collaged on a coloured canvas.

And here he thought he was the dramatic one of the two.

He nodded to himself, "So you're telling me that the reason you decided to get drunk before you even went out is because of global warming?"

He heard a rustle and then something hit him on the head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to slap you," she said in the tone of someone who couldn't care less about having hit him, "Anyway, yeah. Global warming and forests catching fire and animals dying and plastic burning..." she took a deep breath and then continued for a few minutes, making a list of all the things she had learned that afternoon by reading all the articles she could find about why humans were the worst living thing in the world.

Lorcan stood patiently listening to her, occasionally getting lost when she introduced topics that were a little too specific, but listen to her he did. The way she was saying all those things was always reminiscent of the little green aliens, but he knew the subject was more serious than it sounded.

With his arms crossed over his chest, he didn't think he'd moved too much, but at one point Elide sneezed and he cursed himself for not having moved fast enough to go to the bathroom.

"I told you you'd get allergies."

"But I didn't even touch you," she squealed back.

"You know that's not necessary for even your soul to start itching too," he scolded her.

Elide remained silent for a while longer, then started talking again, "And we should seriously get some glass bottles, if I see you with those stupid plastic bottles again I'll kill you. Scout's honor." she threatened him.

Lorcan chuckled, "Elide you've never been in scouts."

"How punctilious of you." she scoffed at him, then gasped, "We could buy matching flasks, with glitter and," she gasped again, sounding increasingly excited, "We could have one of our pictures printed on it."

A smile broke out on Lorcan's lips and he knew that if he had looked in the mirror at that moment he would have seen the face of a boy lost in love. He pulled himself together, straightening his back, trying not to think about how he felt about Elide. It wouldn't have done any good to admit that those feelings were real and tangible inside him.

He was staring at Fenrys' face in one of the pictures they had taken on holiday that summer, when Elide spoke again.

"This is a list of things that should make you understand why we have to shower together."

Lorcan choked on his saliva. He coughed a few times, patting his chest.

How had they gone from polar bears dying from melting ice to them showering together?

"What are you talking about?" he asked her in a squeaky voice.

The fact that she was alluding to them showering together while he knew she was half naked behind him, a breath away practically, made him feel so many different kinds of wrong.

"We can't waste water Lor, it's not hard." she sounded exasperated, then muttered, "Sometimes I really think you're being obtuse or stupid."

Lorcan's eyes went wide, "Wow, thanks Ellie."

"You're welcome." she chipped.

He shook his head, sighing and running a hand over his face, "Don't you think there are plenty of other ways we can start saving the world, before we have to shower together?" he took the fact that she wasn't answering as a cue to continue, "Like start recycling?"

Elide gasped again, making him chuckle, "Did you sign the petition?"

"Which-" he trailed off. She was talking about the petition to have a door-to-door rubbish collection service introduced in their town. Something that would force everyone to sort their garbage. "Yes, I signed it."

"Good." she whispered.

"I signed them all," he reiterated, because it was true and he knew that Elide never sent him stupid petitions, that whatever she sent him must be important and it didn't cost him anything to put his email and name on a website if it meant he could make a difference in his own small way.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." she said in a weak voice.

Lorcan felt strangely uncomfortable all of a sudden.

And not because of the fact that Elide was naked behind him and had just confessed to wanting to shower with him, but because he would have wanted to turn around and kiss her, not do what any other guy would have thought of doing with a half-naked girl. No. Lorcan just wanted to kiss her and take his time in the process, savour the kiss and not be hasty and quick.

He wanted it to be slow and heartfelt, he wanted her to feel every single thing he couldn't say out loud.

"Lorcan?" she whispered, "I'm always stuck and I'm starting to get cold."

He blinked, "Yeah, you're right." then interrupted. They were silent a few seconds, "You really can't pull your shirt down?"

"No."

He took a deep breath. Then another.

"Okay, I'm going to turn around and keep my eyes closed, please stay still so I don't touch- anything. I'm not touching anything. I'll try to help you." he stammered, clasping his hands along his sides. She made a simple grunt of assent and he huffed, raising his hands in the air and lowering them slowly until he touched her head. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and then released the elbow that had gotten stuck in her shirt.

"Yay." exclaimed Elide.

Sensing that she was moving freely on her own, Lorcan pulled away again and when the sound of clothes stopped, he asked, "Are you done?"

"Yes," she said singing.

His shoulder sagged a little and he smiled. He opened his eyes, ready to move Elide to the side and go take that holy shower, but whatever he'd thought when he'd asked if she was done must have been the exact opposite of what she'd thought, because Elide's tits were freer than ever between the two of them.

Lorcan grunted, slapping a hand over his face to cover his eyes, "What the fuck, Ellie. Stop flashing me, I'm begging you."

He heard her giggle and then a gust of wind and her laughter fading down the corridor let him know she had run off. He opened his eyes tentatively, peering through his fingers to make sure she wasn't still in front of him and sighed with relief when he finally managed to get into the bathroom and lock the door behind him.

He leaned against the sink, clutching the ceramic between his fingers and staring at his reflection in the mirror.

He never thought the first time he would see Elide's tits would be under these circumstances. He ran a hand over his face again, trying to somehow erase the image he knew he would never forget.

He had just stepped into the shower when he heard something very large and heavy slam against the door. Something that seconds later burst out laughing. Lorcan could only follow as he imagined a half-naked Elide running towards the bathroom and failing to stop in time.

"Are you alright, honey?" he asked her just in case. He turned on the water, hissing when he found it frozen, but not moving from under the jet. After all, a cold shower wouldn't hurt him.

"Let me in." she shouted, slamming her fist against the door, " _Let me iiin!_ "

"Are you dressed?"

"No."

"Then you can't come in."

A scream of despair followed by what could only be a fake hysterical cry made him burst out laughing again, but then for a few minutes all that was heard was the sound of the shower and water falling from his hair.

"Ellie, are you still there?"

The answer came quickly, "Yes."

"Are you still naked?"

"Maybe." then he heard her move against the door and realised she'd been sitting on the floor.

Perfect, he was stuck in there. He reached for the phone and thought of something.

As he finished untangling the knots in his hair and washing out the conditioner, Elide was talking about how harmful the soaps they used were and had even gone so far as to say that they should both shave their heads so as to minimise their impact on the environment.

"What did you do today?" she asked him suddenly.

Lorcan didn't answer, dialling the number of a certain blonde girl who could help him out of this situation. Aelin answered after the fifth ring and Lorcan knew full well that she had done it on purpose, hoping he would hang up so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

" _Hello?_ "

"Listen, something kind of weird happened and I need-"

" _Who is this?_ " Lorcan arched an eyebrow, pulling his ear away from the phone to check the number. It was Aelin's phone. And the chick's voice on the other end was her, he was sure of it. " _God, Lorcan, I'm fucking with you, what's up?_ "

"Funny," he deadpanned, "Elide's already drunk."

" _What? But it's not even eight o'clock_."

"I know, I came home and she was already like that."

A few moments of silence passed, " _Okay, and what do you want me to do?_ "

"Well, she took her shirt off at one point."

Lorcan waited for a reaction, but Aelin didn't respond.

"And now she's naked in the hallway and blocking the bathroom door and-"

" _She's what?_ " the friend burst out laughing.

"She's naked," he gritted through his teeth, "And she's blocking the bathroom door. I don't know how to get out and I don't want to open the door and push her off and risk hurting her. Is there any way you could come over here and help her? Help me?"

" _I’ll make sure she'll never hear the end of it._ " Aelin laughed louder and Lorcan heard Rowan ask her what was going on. The blonde took breaths before saying, " _Ellie flashed Lorcan and how he's stuck in the bathroom because he's afraid of a pair of nice-looking boobies._ "

"So are you planning on coming?" he asked before he completely lost his patience.

He imagined her wiping tears from under her eyes, " _Yes, we'll be there in fifteen minutes._ "

"We?"

" _Me, Ro and Fen. He's the one driving tonight and he picked us up._ "

"Okay," Lorcan murmured, "but they can't come up to the house."

" _Why?_ " drawled Aelin, " _Because you're jealous?_ "

He counted to ten, restraining himself from hanging up on her, "No, because this is going to be humiliating enough for Elide without two more of her friends seeing her half naked, so please just come up alone."

Aelin huffed, " _You're right, but you're no fun._ "

They said their goodbyes and Lorcan put the phone down, starting to blow dry his hair.

"Lorcan."

"Lorcan."

"Lorcan."

Elide hadn't stopped saying his name for half a second throughout the call and it was starting to annoy him. Then he shook his head, no. He wasn't annoyed by Elide, it was Aelin.

That girl could get under his skin like few could.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me what you did today."

And Lorcan did, so that at least she would stop slamming her hand against the door.

He told her about the last man who'd come to see what dogs he could give his daughter and how he'd seemed so much like the guy who'd abandoned them on the side of the road after not even a week and it had pissed him off. He told her the morning had been even worse, because one of the children had started opening all the toys on display and his mother, who had been right next to him the whole time with her eyes fixed on the phone screen, hadn't stopped him and it had been up to Lorcan to tell him he couldn't do it. It was only then that the woman had realised what a mess it was and had simply apologised to him, running out of the shop so fast that he hadn't even noticed they had left. He had to call his manager and he was not exactly pleased to hear this story, but he also said that they would donate the toys to the church down the street, which was responsible for distributing them to kindergartens in the neighbourhood. That cheered him up a little.

By the time he had finished his story, Aelin had arrived and once he had taken her to her room. Lorcan could finally go out and get ready himself.

***

It was after midnight, the entire group was rocking out on the dance floor of their favorite outdoor club, a place called "The Wild Night" that was on the edge of town, closer to the forest than anything else, and normally Lorcan would have joined his friends to dance and sing, but there was a problem.

A big, huge, handsome problem.

And the problem was called Kyllian.

He couldn't figure out whose idea it had been to invite the boy with them that night, but whoever it was, this person's days were numbered, because Lorcan would kill them first and then use the limbs of their corpse to kill Kyllian.

Kyllian who had now been rubbing up against Elide for hours and who had offered her more drinks than stupid charming grins - and he really was reserving a lot of those for her.

"If you don't stop looking at him like that you're going to make his head explode," someone said, throwing themselves onto the small bench next to him.

He turned his head so fast he wondered how he had managed not to break his neck, "What are you talking about?"

Fenrys arched an eyebrow, "Even if you weren't staring at Kyllian like you wanted to see him disappear off the face of the earth, everyone here, _including Elide_ ," he told him with so much as a glare, giving him a slight shove, "would know that you're not really into what's going on on that dance floor."

"He's right," Rowan said to his left, sipping the drink of Aelin's she'd left him. When the hell had he sat there?

Lorcan didn't answer, remaining motionless with his sullen expression.

"I can give you a hand if you want," Fenrys murmured, sucking on the fuchsia straw sticking out of his equally pink glass.

He inhaled through his nose, "And how would you do that?"

"You have to trust me."

"Never." said Lorcan as Rowan said at the same time, "Don't."

Fenrys looked at them both with his mouth wide open and a hand to his chest, "I'm hurt." then finished what was left of the drink in one gulp and stood up abruptly, staggering a little, but holding himself up nonetheless. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the two boys still sitting, grinning, and Lorcan knew immediately what was going to happen.

"Ellie!" he shouted, turning more heads than necessary, "Love of my life!"

Kyllian pulled away from Ellie just enough for Fenrys to grab her hand and spin her around a few times until she burst out laughing and begged him to stop. The new boy didn't even seem to exist anymore as his best friend laced her arms around Fenrys' hips and rocked left and right, increasingly drunk.

Lorcan's heart clenched in his chest as he heard that sound so carefree, so happy.

He didn't realise he was smiling until Rowan cackled beside him, "God, you're fucked."

He didn't pay any attention to him and stood up, keeping his gaze fixed on her face.

He heard Lysandra and Aelin calling his name, hyping him up and threw them a real, quick smile that made them scream even louder, as if they were fans at one of his concerts. When he finally reached Fenrys and Elide's side, the blond spun her around ninety degrees and for a moment she closed her eyes, giggling, intoxicated by the amount of alcohol she had ingested, but when she opened them again and saw Lorcan standing in front of her, a smile as wide as he had ever seen it spread across her face.

"I'll leave you Ellie, you're in good hands," Fenrys told her, winking at him from above her head.

But neither of them even looked at him.

His eyes locked into hers as they both took a step forward and found themselves a caress away. Her chest rose and fell in an agitated rhythm. After all, she'd been dancing with everyone for hours, so much so that Lorcan wondered how she hadn't thrown up yet.

His gaze ran over her body, her bare shoulders, the line of her collarbones, and further down between her breasts. Breasts he'd had the chance to see for a millisecond a few hours before and remembered perfectly. The darker shade of pink that had characterized her-

"Lorcan."

He felt his heart pounding in his throat.

She had never said his name like that.

His eyes went up, sliding over lips so full, so perfect, up, over her nose and then up again, finding hers and the music changed, becoming slower, the lights dimmed as the strobes were turned off. Elide seemed to recognise the tune as her lips parted slightly, "Lor," she repeated. He raised a hand until his knuckles brushed her cheek and when she let go a shuddering breath, Lorcan began to sing under his breath.

" _Tell me everything and hold no lies. Say you're waiting for better skies,_ " he leaned forward as his other hand slid to her hip and Elide moved closer, until their bodies were fully joined to each other and one of her legs was between his and their hips were one thing moving in sync with the music. He felt Elide's breath against his neck and had to suppress a shudder when she too began to sing along with him.

" _Oh, but honey don't taste like summer no more. Stick around now, I miss you every night,_ "

He lowered his head even more, brushing her nose with his own. The hand that had been on her cheek had slipped over her shoulder and was now tracing the path down her back, grazing the top of her bottom until it rested on her hip.

"Elide," he whispered, breathing on her lips. She closed her eyes, pushing herself up, towards him, and Lorcan held her tighter, moving his fingers over the exposed skin between her miniskirt and the black top she was wearing and there he was. Elide was there, with him, and she was so close to his body that he could feel the heart beating in her chest.

She was there and the next second... she wasn't. Because Elide had snapped away and was now vomiting on his feet. Lorcan held his breath as she was shaken by another gag and he had just enough time to take a step back that she threw up again.

The people around them quickly scampered away, creating a small circle of spectators and casting a quick glance at his friends he saw that they had a large audience. He just hoped Elide was too drunk to remember what happened the next day.

He looked down and grimaced, all sorts of emotions swirling inside him as the girl he loved clutched at him and puked her dinner all over his clothes.

He cursed at whoever decided how things went for breaking the best moment of his life with vomit and then gathered her hair into a loose ponytail, tying it with an elastic band he kept on his wrist specifically for these occasions.

He heard her whimper and put both hands on her shoulders, stroking her in circular motions to help her warm up. Aelin and Lysandra appeared next to them shortly after and when Ellie was firm enough on her feet to walk, they stepped over the pool of vomit and Lorcan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pushing her towards the exit.

"Let's go home, Ellie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> famous last words: I can finish this is in two hours. six hours laters and I feel like I’ve been beaten up by a gang of bigass old faes if you know what I mean.
> 
> IT CONTAINS SMUT, not suited for readers under 18
> 
> Please be kind I fucking hate my smut, if it’s disgusting just don’t comment on it cause I could hit my head on the wall several times

Aelin's scream was like a stab to the brain, "Get up you nasty little bitch!"

"Ace! Why don't you try with sweet Ellie?" retorted Lysandra.

Elide didn't even have the strength to open her eyes or move from the fetal position she was in, curled up with a pillow pushed so hard against her belly that she wouldn't have been surprised if it had somehow damaged her internal organs, "Please leave."

The two didn't seem to hear her.

"Sweet?" Aelin huffed, "But you did see her last night, right?"

Elide opened one eye, seeing that they had both sat down at the end of the bed. She felt the cracks tugging at her eyelid and grunted, pressing her face into the pillow. She wanted to die. And she wanted Manon to come and free her from those two supposed friends who she knew were about to remind her of her misadventures.

"Except for what happened before we left," Aelin winked, placing a hand on her foot. Elide withdrew it, not wanting to feel physical touch of any kind at that moment. "I would have been willing to break up with Rowan so I could get between Kyllian and you, honestly."

Elide grunted again, her voice muffled by the pillow. "I'm begging you girls, you need to get out before I throw up again."

And it was true, she would throw up if they didn't stop talking. Plus, Elide didn't care in the slightest what the drunk her had done. She hated her so much.

Lysandra giggled and she felt it as she climbed between the covers until she was settled next to her on the pillows, "Between her and Lorcan though, no?"

The cry of disgust that erupted from Aelin and the all too loud laugh from the other didn't make Elide register the words right away, but as soon as she realised what they had said, her stomach began to twist and turn, and not like when Lorcan accidentally brushed her hand or when he put his hand on her thigh during movie nights. Oh no.

With a movement she didn't know she had the physical skills to make, she shifted the covers off her body and launched herself into the hallway, slamming her hand against the bathroom door and throwing herself to the floor in front of the toilet before the highly concentrated alcoholic contents in her stomach spilled onto the floor.

As she vomited and Lysandra tied up her hair, massaging her back, Elide felt her heart break slowly. She wanted to turn around, to ask Aelin what had happened, or maybe not. She groaned as another gag shook her body and her eyes filled with tears once more as she puked what could only be alcohol.

"How do you still have stuff in your stomach?" muttered Aelin from outside the bathroom door.

Elide didn't blame her, vomit was disgusting and she was particularly sensitive to the sound of gagging. The only reason Lysandra wasn't the least bit uncomfortable was her younger sister Evangeline, who she had practically raised without anyone's help. Whatever came out of a person's body, their friend had already seen it in all shapes and colours.

Elide cursed herself for thinking such a thing while she was bent over the toilet throwing up, because it pushed her over the edge one more time and a sob wracked her body, "Fuck-" she managed to mutter between spits.

"I thought you weren't going to barf any more after last night," Lys said, continuing to rub her back.

"True," Aelin mumbled a little louder, "did you keep drinking after?"

Elide managed to turn her head towards the door, seeing that her friend was sitting on the floor just outside the bathroom. She grimaced as a gust of air that smelled like vomit reached her nose, "After what?"

"You and Lorcan left after you threw up," Lys explained to her. Elide didn't bother turning towards her, she didn't have the energy, "And you threw up so much Ellie, everywhere. It's weird that you have anything else to reject."

It wasn't weird at all considering the only thing Elide remembered was the amounts of alcohol she had ingested. She'd started just before seven with straight tequila, desperate to see how indifferent people were to the biggest catastrophic problems in human history, and everyone knew she couldn't handle alcohol even in small amounts. But Elide was also known to be the type who could drink for hours without ever feeling sick, if she now found herself bent over the toilet the next morning, it meant she had gone too far.

"I don't remember anything."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Aelin said and Elide felt a shiver run through her body at the hint of mischief in her voice. She braced herself mentally to hear how much she'd actually whored out the night before, "We're here to fix the memory loss."

Lysandra made a disgusted noise as Elide flushed the toilet and the water stirred underneath them, but she patted her shoulders and pulled herself up, "You need to take a shower first though. Because you smell like death."

"Geez, thanks," Elide murmured as she began to undress.

The grin that appeared on Aelin's face made her hands freeze around the hem of her shirt. The other arched an eyebrow, looking into her eyes, "What? Lorcan is the only one you can flash?"

Elide closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her face and then let go a scream of frustration.

"Exactly."

Oh, god.

"I remember..." Elide scoffed, running her hands through her hair. When her fingers reached the tips, she was horrified to find they were encrusted with what was surely vomit from the night before. "Fuck."

Lysandra snickered beside her, "Why were you so drunk that you didn't realise what you were doing so damn early?"

Elide looked at her, and although she knew the question was only asked to tease her more, there was a note of concern in her tone. Her shoulders sagged a little and she shook her head, starting to undress undisturbed, "I set out to research a few things and the world is a shitty place and there was nothing I could do in the immediate future to save us all so I got drunk."

"Sounds like alcoholism," Aelin joked.

Both Lysandra and Elide laughed, "If you knew what I found out you'd get drunk too," the latter added.

"Send everything my way." the blonde winked at her, and then they went out, leaving her alone to wash away the sins of the night before and letting her mind travel. And Elide's mind travelled far too much as she racked her brains to remember Lorcan's reactions to a naked her.

After her friends had told her everything that had happened the night before. From her taking her clothes off in front of her best friend, to him getting stuck in their bathroom and calling Aelin for help, to her dancing with Kyllian specifically to make her roommate jealous - or so the drunk her seemed to have justified her actions - to Fenrys saving her from what was sure to end up being just casual sex that would only widen the gap between her and Lorcan.

Gap that apparently wasn't as pronounced as she thought.

Aelin and Lysandra had told her about the way he had pushed his way through the crowd and joined Elide on the dance floor. The way they had danced to one of their favourite songs until they had been on the verge of kissing.

Elide had never been so relieved to know that she'd thrown up on someone. And that her plan to attract Lorcan had worked.

She was cooking now, thinking about how bad it would have been for her to find out they'd kissed without having even the slightest recollection of it happening, when the front door opened and the boy who was the object of her dreams walked into the kitchen.

He stopped in the doorway, looking at her with the most emotionless face Elide had ever seen him wear.

"Hello, handsome." she murmured, continuing to cook.

Lorcan stood still in the threshold for a while without saying anything, as if to sort the situation out. Then, without taking his eyes off what she was doing, he took off his jacket and shoes and walked into the kitchen, "How are you feeling?"

Elide had her back to him as she washed some tomatoes, "Just a bit of a headache. I threw up again when I woke up, but other than that I'm fine."

"Did you drink some water? Had breakfast?" he asked her.

Elide shook her head looking at him, "I woke up after noon, Aelin and Lysandra came over." then frowned, "I think it's their fault I threw up."

Lorcan chuckled, "Sure, absolutely." then he gathered his hair into a messy bun and Elide focused on the way the muscles of his biceps tensed every time he pulled on the elastic, "It's not the alcoholic coma from last night at all."

Elide gathered some courage and taking a deep breath, said, "About last night-"

"We don't have to talk about it," Lorcan immediately interrupted her.

She looked up at him, trying not to show any emotion, trying to read his on that sculptural face that remained impassive. Then, seeing the way he was looking at her, she came to a conclusion.

She arched an eyebrow, plastering a grin on her face, "Does this mean you didn't like my tits?"

Lorcan turned red in the face before stuttering, "No. I mean, yes! No, fuck. _Shit_... I don't know."

Elide chuckled and began to dress their salad, "You've never seen a pair of tits before?" she asked knowing full well how untrue that was.

When she had moved into the flat, both she and he had had their own wild nights out where they brought home a different partner every weekend. On one occasion, Elide had been stunned when she came out of her room and bumped into a girl she had spent the night with a few weeks earlier. The girl had only bid her good morning, winking, before returning to Lorcan's room.

"No, it's not that," he muttered, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So surely you'll have other samples to compare my boobs to and you'll be able to tell me if they're above average," she continued, prolonging this gentle torture.

He sat down, both elbows resting on the table, and rested his chin on his clasped hands. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds, then whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making our lunch," she replied innocently.

She heard him breathe through his nose, "Why are we talking about your tits, I meant?"

"Uh," she smiled, casting him another quick glance, "I didn't think you were so grossed out that you can't even handle a conversation about them."

The frown on his face went deeper and deeper. He remained silent for so long that Elide thought he would never say anything again, that she would never get his thoughts on her breasts, but when she served the salad, sitting down in front of him, he finally spoke.

"It's not that," he repeated, looking away, "they're very nice. Balanced." he began to eat undisturbed and Elide grimaced in amusement, finding a way to keep the conversation going.

"Balanced? What are they? An economic system?"

Lorcan clenched his jaw, setting his fork down on his plate and looking into her face again. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, that she was risking losing her sanity, but she had to know, had to-

"They're perfect and, maybe they are because they're attached to you, but they're probably the most beautiful tits I've ever seen."

Elide's brain shut down. And he seemed to realise it too because the shadow of a smile began to form on his lips.

Lorcan leaned forward on the table and her eyes snapped to his arms. Fingers flexing, interlocking, caught her attention completely. She returned her gaze to his, feeling her body heat up as he resumed speaking. "If I'm going to be completely honest... If you want the details, Elide," the way he said her name made her most intimate part clench around nothing, "I've never seen such nice, small nipples and that pink?" he shut his eyes, moaning as he brought one of the tomatoes to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the fork.

Elide swallowed the mouthful that had been in her mouth for over a minute and nearly choked when he opened his eyes again and they were darker than normal if that was possible.

She looked away, too many feelings building up inside her, but crossed her legs, trying to relieve some of the tension there.

"Wasn't that enough, Ellie?" he asked in a rough voice, biting into an olive, making sure she saw the way his lips closed around it.

She swallowed again, "No, it was fine..." she cleared her throat when it came out too weak, "Thanks for the feedback."

Lorcan let go a throaty chuckle, "The pleasure is all mine."

***

Like every Sunday evening, the whole group had gathered at the twins' house. And that night everyone was there, although Vaughan and Vesta, along with Aedion and Sorrel, had gone out into the back yard a few hours ago and had not yet returned. Elide suspected they'd taken to smoking.

Those left in the house were playing one of the most popular games, "I feel like."

The game had no real objective, other than to embarrass people or get them to confess to extreme or obscene sexual acts. It was simply a matter of drawing a card, reading what it said and giving it to the person you thought had done the closest thing to what was described on the card. The only real rule was that you had to tell the whole story of what happened if the card you were handed told the truth.

Quite often the game would be interrupted because one of the two sides of the various couples would cheat, change the rules and instead of passing it on to the appropriate person, they would pass it on to their partner as an invitation to lock themselves in the first spare room they could find to experiment with what was asked by the game.

The cards could range from as basic things as "I feel like your first time was in a public restroom." to as a bit more hardcore as "I feel like you got fisted in the woods."

And in that moment, Elide had a strong feeling that Rowan and Aelin would soon be going home.

"Oh my fucking god," Rowan muttered as he read the words on the card, turning red from head to toe. He looked up at Aelin, swallowing and making his adam's apple bob, "Where do you even find these games?"

Elide giggled beside him, "There's a girl on the internet who updates the cards every month and puts them up for sale, we take turns to see who has to buy them each time."

"Oh god," he said shaking his head. When he slid the card in Aelin's direction, the girl leaned towards him to leave a soft kiss on his lips and when they broke away they were both smiling. Aelin read what was written on the card and for a second it seemed like the colour drained from her face, but then she blinked and cleared her throat, looking at Rowan with wide eyes.

"Maybe we should go away. To try it out." she murmured, so quietly that only those on the couch with them heard her.

Elide looked up at the boy next to her, or rather, behind her, to see if he was listening, but he seemed lost in thought. He had been absentmindedly stroking her arm since they had settled there, and Elide didn't think she had ever been so relaxed in her life.

She and Lorcan were sitting at one end of the sofa, opposite to Rowan and Aelin, her between his legs and with her back against his chest. Every time one of them laughed, their bodies moved closer together and now she had her head resting on the part of his chest between his neck and shoulder.

She was home.

Fenrys and Connall, across the living room, sitting on the floor, booed.

"You can't pass them all on to her!" complained Lysandra.

Aelin didn't even look at her as she spoke, her eyes always fixed on Rowan's, as if they were having a telepathic conversation, "Lys, shut up."

Her friend gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"I say we vote to kick them out of the room," Asterin said, in exactly the same position she was in, but between her boyfriend's legs. Half the people in the room raised their hands to the sky, making Aelin roll her eyes.

Fenrys nodded, always ready to back Asterin up in whatever situation they were in, "It's starting to smell like Rowaelin in here."

Lorcan chuckled behind her, knocking her forward. And as the others lost themselves in the chatter, Elide shifted her gaze to Manon, who sat in the armchair next to the couch, one hand in Dorian's hair, who sat with his head resting on the armrest.

Her friend's bright eyes sparkled with malice as she arched an eyebrow and gestured to the boy she was practically sitting on. Elide felt her cheeks blush, but smiled naively at her, pretending not to know what she was alluding to. Manon smiled back.

Elide had never spoken openly to her about Lorcan, not in that way at least, but she knew Manon knew - in fact, now that she thought about it, she had never had to do that with anyone. Everyone had been rather quick to catch on that. Everyone except Lorcan.

The hand on her arm stopped, clinging completely against her skin and Elide had to force herself not to look at him, but then he lowered himself onto her and whispered in her ear, "Ellie."

She turned her head just enough to look at him and his lips brushed her cheek, so briefly that she thought she had imagined it. Lorcan had pulled back and was now looking into her eyes, "Your turn."

She blinked and turned towards the others, only realising at that moment that all eyes were on them. She felt her face burn, but she nodded, putting a hand on Lorcan's knee and pushing herself forward, rubbing her ass on the crotch of his trousers. She'd been doing this all night, all night teasing him, just as he was teasing her, brushing the side of the breasts from time to time.

And each time, Lorcan would burst into a coughing fit and move further back, which only gave Elide a chance to grind even harder against him in an attempt to regain the comfortable position they were in before.

As she settled back into her seat, she met Fenrys' gaze, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. She lowered her eyes to the maroon card in her hands quickly, shimming her hips between his legs. Lorcan's hands ended on her shoulders and she looked up at him, batting her eyelids like a fawn.

"Stop moving around so much," he grumbled.

She smiled gently and then took up reading. She hadn't touched alcohol that night, for obvious reasons, but she still found it hard to understand what was written there when Lorcan's fingers began to draw imaginary lines across her bare skin.

"I feel like..." she whispered, her eyes going wide. She looked across the sofa at Rowan.

The friend gave her a chuckle, "I told you they seemed a bit extreme."

_I feel like you performed a titjob on someone while being eaten out._

Before she could realise what she was doing, she said, "Can I give myself the card or...?"

Dorian turned a quizzical look on her, "You know you have to-"

Fenrys shrieked something unintelligible, but that stopped Dorian. Manon above them clenched her hands into fists, her eyes half-closed at the sudden commotion, "I haven't killed you yet just because-"

"Yeah yeah, just because of Asterin, I get it," Fenrys replied moving a hand midair, his gaze never leaving Elide's, who in a moment of clarity realised what Dorian was about to say. What the blond said only served to confirm her fear, "But Elide just confessed to doing whatever is written on it and I want to know every detail."

She felt Lorcan stiffen behind her and then Elide realised something else entirely. He must have read what was written on the card.

"So?" pressed Aelin, leaning over Rowan and snatching the card from Elide's hands. She opened her mouth wide with an amused expression, then put on a pout, looking at her boyfriend, "These are the things I sometimes wish you'd be a little more open about."

Rowan arched an eyebrow, reading the card in turn, "We can do those two things at the same time and without anyone else having to see you naked."

Lysandra, next to them, picked up the card, "Oh, Aedion and I did that too. Although it was a normal blowjob, no titty job." she exclaimed happily.

One thing that pleased Elide greatly was the fact that no one in that room would judge her for what she did in the bedroom and who she did it with. Also because there was a high probability that they had done it too.

And slowly the card was passed among all the members of their group and when it reached Fenrys and Asterin, the girl winked at Elide, murmuring a sensual, "I've never done it, but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt." Fenrys winked behind her, intertwining their hands. Asterin's smile only grew wider, before she added, "You have our numbers."

Elide blushed, but smiled anyway, nodding.

Everyone began to talk about the various possibilities, as they did during every turn, and the card finally passed from Dorian and Manon and the two exchanged only a glance before giving the card to Lorcan.

Lorcan who was taking deep breaths one after the other and had his eyes closed. Elide had never seen him so focused in her life. She noticed the way he contracted and relaxed his jaw repeatedly and frowned.

Was he alright?

She ran a finger over his thigh to get his attention, tracing a line from his knee to where his leg touched her hip and Lorcan let go a shuddering breath, opening his eyes slightly and tightening his grip on her shoulders, "I don't think you should do that." his voice so hoarse and deep that Elide felt her stomach knot. She didn't understand what he was referring to.

And then she felt it.

Hard and... thick against her ass.

She opened her eyes wide, pointing them at him, and held her breath. She had to stop herself from opening her mouth in surprise, but she couldn't stop herself when her hips pushed against Lorcan's now obvious erection.

Elide had never been so happy to hear Fenrys' laughter as she was at that moment, because if it hadn't been for the sudden noise, the moans that escaped them both would have been heard all too well and neither of them would have been able to look at anyone else in the room for the rest of their lives.

Lorcan swallowed, breathing through his nostrils, and his gaze fell to her lips. Her eyes did the same and she didn't care that they were among everyone and would have everyone's eyes on them if they did exactly what Elide was thinking, because his lips parted slightly and he whispered her name and she was lost.

Without thinking about it for another second, Elide turned just enough to have her face directly in front of his and closed her eyes, feeling his lips brush hers. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Lorcan,"

And then she kissed him, and it was exactly as she had always dreamed it would be, as his lips moved with hers and they tasted and breathed from each other. A sound that Elide had never made in her life rose up her throat as Lorcan shifted and with a sharp movement of his hips turned her fully towards him and now she was on her knees in front of him, both of them breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes.

Someone coughed in the room and she heard Aelin whisper a weak "fucking finally", but Elide didn't give a shit.

She placed her hands on Lorcan's face, tilting his head back so she could reach him better. The second his hands landed on her hips, their lips collided again in a fierce kiss and his tongue found its way into her mouth.

The first touch of their tongues was like having a thousand fireworks explode in her mouth.

"Okay, it's time to join the others," Manon murmured.

Elide heard Fenrys mutter, "Please not on the couch, there are guest rooms upstairs."

Lorcan pulled away from her just enough to see what was going on around them and her hands slid around his neck, ending in his hair as she admired the line of his cheekbones and the way his lashes caressed his skin every time he closed his eyes.

God, he was beautiful.

"Which one can we use?" asked Lorcan as he looked at Fenrys.

Elide's eyes went wide, causing him to turn towards her. She ran a thumb over his lower lip, smirking, "So sure of yourself."

Without missing a beat, Lorcan mimicked her grin and squeezed her hips, "You don't want to?"

Elide smiled, turning towards her friends, stopping to look at Fenrys, "The second on the left right?"

When the owner of the house winked at her, nodding, she stood up, pulling Lorcan with her, who had a confused look on his face, "Why do you know that?"

She had the decency to blush, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs, "You don't want to know."

Lysandra burst out laughing as everyone resumed their seats on the floor or the couch, "You really don't."

Elide tugged at him more insistently, not looking at Lorcan's reaction to those words. She just wanted to get to the room and lock herself in with him.

When she felt his hand settle on her hip and slide down to her ass cheek, where he paused to give it a squeeze, she almost turned and slammed him against the wall just so she could continue kissing him how she needed to.

They arrived in front of the door and she stopped with her fingers on the handle, once inside there would be no stopping. There would be no point of return.

His fingers brushed her cheek and she turned to face him, who now wore a ravenous, excited look, but Elide could see the concern and hesitation in taking the next step, "We don't have to do anything, Ellie."

She nodded, because she knew that was the case, but squeezed his hand to emphasize what he said, "But I want to."

"Good thing, cause the thought of you fucking those two gave me some ideas."

She grinned, placing a hand on his chest, "I wasn't the one doing the titty work, but we can always try."

Lorcan groaned softly at the knowledge of Elide licking another girl and then pushed the door open, backing in and taking his-

Whatever Elide was at that moment to him, it wasn't important.

The only thing that was important was his lips on hers.

The difference in height wasn't making it easy for him, and when he leaned down even further, never breaking the kiss, to run his hands under her knees and pull her up, Elide seemed to understand that right away and, pulling away just enough to jump into his arms, they found themselves on each other in seconds.

Lorcan bit her lower lip, making her moan, and when he moved to her jaw, nipping lightly at her skin, Elide threw her head back, pushing her hips against his and drawing a groan from both of them.

He immediately took the opportunity to latch his lips onto the smooth, quivering skin of her neck, feeling the bed behind his knees and sitting up, letting her straddle him. His hands moved up her legs, caressing her inner thighs, but never really getting close to where she needed him most.

Elide began to grope his chest, grazing the skin of his arms, but never staying in one spot, until Lorcan began to suck at the bare skin between her neck and shoulder and she nudged him slightly.

He quickly pulled away, panting, "What?"

There were too many layers. Keeping her eyes fixed on his, Elide lowered her hands to the hem of her shirt and slipped it off in one swift movement. She smiled smugly when she could finally see Lorcan's reaction to her bare tits.

His eyes were slightly wider than usual and his pupils so dilated that Elide realised that she had never noticed that Lorcan's eye colour was not black, but just a very dark brown. When he looked at her, the words died in her throat.

"I love it when you don't wear a bra," he murmured, reaching up to her and brushing her lips with his, "But I love even more the way you shiver every time I do this."

Elide didn't have a chance to dwell on the way he'd said love, because without her noticing, his hands had found their place on her waist and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure when he brushed the sides of her breasts with his thumbs.

He pushed himself further against her, brushing his lips over her ear, "When we're alone and you don't have to hold back, I want you to scream my name." and then he moved quickly, leaving only a light kiss on her shoulder before his lips closed around a sensitive nipple.

With the first sweep of his tongue around the hard bead, Elide whimpered, pushing her hips down against his and making him moan into her chest. She brought her hands into his hair, clenching and pulling each time his teeth bit or scraped the sensitive skin around the nipple.

When he seemed to want to move on to the other breast, Elide shook her head, pulling his hair back to its roots and forcing her mouth against his, making him grunt. She had to feel him.

"Lorcan," she breathed, between kisses, "I need to touch you."

One of her hands slipped between the two of them, palming him through the sweatpants that did little to hide Lorcan's huge boner. He moaned against her chin, "Fuck."

They pulled apart again and when he had stripped off his shirt, Elide didn't waste a moment and pressed her bare chest against his, causing him to fall back onto the mattress.

Lorcan had other ideas though, because in one smooth motion she found herself lying on her back, his gentle weight pressing her against the covers and his bright smile lighting up his face. He left a kiss on her nose, on her lips and then down to the split in the middle of her breasts and her eyes rolled back in her head as a flashback from two nights before appeared in her head, of Lorcan doing the same thing with his eyes as they danced.

"Can I take these off?" he asked her, once he reached her hips where he was leaving kisses light as feathers.

Elide was breathing raggedly, but nodded when she understood he was talking about her leggings. Still keeping her eyes closed, she lifted her hips off the mattress, closing her fists around the covers as her bottoms disappeared along with her socks and the cold air hit her bare skin.

Now only the thin fabric of her black panties separated her from achieving what she wanted.

That and Lorcan's slacks.

"Ellie." she heard him as he came back on top of her, one knee between her legs to keep his balance. She licked her lip, opening her eyes and keeping her gaze fixed on him, on that perfect face.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked in a whisper, as if afraid the answer would be no. She had them, but they were downstairs, in her purse, and she had no desire to leave the room right then.

Lorcan arched an eyebrow, "I'm not having sex with you tonight, Elide."

She frowned, folding her arms under her and propping herself up on her elbows, "What does that mean?"

"That I'm not completely sober," he said, leaning his head towards her chest, keeping his eyes fixed in hers, "And the first time it'll be inside you," he murmured in a rougher voice, placing a light kiss on the nipple he hadn't licked before, "I want it to be at a time when I'm lucid and can remember all the noises and moans you make." and then he gave the same attention to her other breast, pushing her against the mattress one more time, until Elide was a squirming mess under him and deemed his treatment sufficient.

"Now I'm going to slip these off," Lorcan murmured, grazing a finger along the hem of her panties, and Elide shuddered, "and touch you. Here." the same finger slid across her covered folds, starting at her clit and following her slit to her entrance. "Already so wet for me."

Elide thrashed on the bed, moaning softly as he applied a little more pressure, "Stop teasing, we'll have time for that when we get home." she managed to toss out between shaky breaths.

"Understood ma'am." he taunted, grabbing the edges of the thing and pulling it down. The sound that burst from him was completely animalistic and threatened to make Elide come before he even really touched her. "So beautiful." he said, kneeling in front of her.

Lorcan's hands wrapped around her ankles and he pushed her legs up, placing her feet on the edge of the bed, until she was left with her knees bent and her pussy at his full disposal. Elide risked looking down between her legs and her eyes locked into his as he lowered himself onto her and smiled.

The way her chest rose and fell made her tits bounce and Lorcan seemed to appreciate it, but he didn't seem to be planning to do anything. Elide tipped her head back, whispering in a weak voice, "Do something, please."

He laughed and her muscles flexed, clenching around nothing. It was at that moment that she felt him, his breath on the most sensitive part of her body. "I'm going to make you cum so fast you won't have time to count to a hundred."

Lorcan's fingers came off her ankles and went to part her lips, making her feel the warm air of his breathe even more. He parted them until he was satisfied and Elide lowered her gaze just as his tongue made contact with her throbbing core. A rush of pleasure coursed through her body, making her legs tremble, "Lor," she moaned.

" _Mh_ , El," he closed his lips around her clit, pressing his tongue against the pearl over and over, until Elide repeated his name like a prayer, "So good. You taste so good."

Her hands ended up in his hair again, pushing his face against her sex, seeking more. She began to move her hips, following the strokes of his mouth on her, but one of Lorcan's arms slithered around her pelvis and pinned her to the bed, lapping her juices as with his thumb he reached to massage her clit with such precision that Elide knew that whatever she would do on her own in the future, she would never be able to match how he was making her feel.

Elide cried out in pleasure, bringing a hand to her mouth as she felt his tongue thrust into her and an all too familiar warmth build up in the pit of her stomach.

She brought one hand up to massage the nipple he had only kissed and made a choked sound, her hips jerking upwards.

Lorcan moaned against her, a new sound, different from any he'd made so far, and Elide couldn't help herself. She pulled herself up onto her elbows, continuing to touch herself as he kept sending jolts of pleasure with every thrust of his tongue and every caress of his thumb, and the sight of him eating her out would have been enough to push her over the edge, but the hand wrapped around his thick, throbbing cock pumping relentlessly was the thing that made her eyes roll back and explode as the rope inside her snapped. Her legs gave out, falling over the edge of the bed and finding their place on Lorcan's shoulders.

Her mouth gaped open in a silent scream as her whole body trembled in pleasure as wave after wave surged through her and her back arched so wide she broke away from the bed.

Lorcan didn't stop touching her, but he pulled his mouth away from her, still massaging her clit until Elide was too sensitive and with a groan she tightened a hand around his wrist to push him away. She heard him grunt and then moan, but she didn't have the strength to lower her gaze to what she knew very well was a cumming Lorcan.

She was breathing hard, one hand on her stomach to rest and the other still clasped around his.

Every now and then her body was shaken by a spasm, but she managed to calm down after a few minutes and close her aching legs. She rolled onto her side, letting go of his wrist.

Lorcan was also breathless and kept his forehead pressed against the edge of the bed.

Elide felt a tinge of pain tingle through her heart. She pulled herself up just enough to look into his face, "Lor?"

She reached out a hand towards him, placing it on his shoulder, at which he raised his head and looked at her with bright eyes and an open mouth, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, smiling at him and falling back into the now unmade blankets, "Never been better."

He chuckled deeply, moving from his position on the floor and causing at least two joints in his legs to crack.

The moment Elide saw he'd managed to get at least halfway out of his trousers, her throat went dry. And her brain forgot how to talk when she noticed he wasn't wearing boxers. Elide knew Lorcan often went commando, but seeing it with her own eyes was a different story. Seeing him, was a completely different thing from feeling him against her.

She swallowed. She'd intended to scold him for taking all the fun out of both of them by touching himself, but maybe Elide had overestimated her abilities, because the idea of having to give Lorcan a blowjob when his dick was like this-

"If you keep looking at me like that I'm not sure I can keep the promise I made to myself," he murmured in a serious voice.

Elide looked up at his face and sighed as she saw his eyes as dark as before, just moments before he pulled off his clothes completely and lay down beside her on the other side of the bed.

It didn't take her even half a second to wrap herself around him and press her body against Lorcan's side as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

His fingertips began to trace idle lines on her shoulder as he had done only half an hour before on the couch in front of everyone.

A satisfied and surprised laugh came out of her. Lorcan put his hand under her chin and when she looked up at him he had an equally satisfied smile on his lips. He pushed her head towards his, causing their mouths to collide in a brief kiss that was chaste in comparison to what they had just done and when they broke away, Elide frowned, "I didn't like you touching yourself without giving me a chance to enjoy this in turn."

The corner of Lorcan's mouth turned up, "Sorry honey, but seeing you naked like that on the bed for me has been my dream for a little too long and I was sure I would have come in zero time if I had let you touch me. It would have been embarrassing." he whispered, caressing her cheek.

Elide tried to suppress a smile, failing miserably. She decided to tease him a little, "I thought I heard you say you lasted long in bed, didn't you?"

He chuckled, "You know it's hard to rely on stamina when the girl in question is you."

At those words she felt a particularly strong surge of affection for the boy who had given her one of the most intense orgasms she had ever received and she pushed herself closer against him, making her bare breasts feel against his skin.

Lorcan turned slightly towards her, looking into her face.

He looked so relaxed.

She knew he was.

But there was something that didn't allow her to be one hundred percent.

She fixed her eyes on his, placing a hand on his chest, over his heart. The hand Lorcan had held behind his head until now came to rest on hers, squeezing her fingers tight.

Elide took a shuddering breath, "Now what?"

Lorcan suppressed a yawn, "I guess it's not a problem if we stay here and sleep-"

"No, I'm saying," she interrupted him, looking away, "what do we do now? You and I." then, realizing that question couldn't have been more vague, she closed her eyes, mustering courage, "What are we now?"

"Whatever you want us to be, Ellie," he said softly, starting to stroke her hand, "But I want one thing to be clear. And I'd like you to look at me while I say it."

Elide opened her eyes, lifting her chin slightly so she could see him better, and gave him a small smile, which he immediately returned.

"What is it?"

Lorcan's gaze moved to her lips, before returning to her eyes, "I like you, Elide."

She stopped breathing.

"I really like you and whatever you decide to do with me, I'll respect that, but I also want to say that if you don't want anything exclusive, then this will have been a one night stand and won't happen again."

Although she also wanted exactly the same things, hearing him say them made her chest hurt, because the prospect of not being able to have him again so soon after just finally finding him hurt.

She cleared her throat, nodding, "I like you too." she whispered, noticing his eyes widen a little, "And I don't want you going with any other girls besides me if we decide to continue with this." Lorcan nodded, agreeing with her, then continued, "If you don't want a relationship right away, I can understand that, but know that I do." she felt herself blush as she finally admitted the truth out loud, looking away, "And I know our situation isn't the best with being roommates and all-"

"Our situation is perfect," Lorcan corrected her, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

She looked at him again, seeing him smile.

"Ellie, you're my best friend. The person who knows me the most out of all the people I consider important. We already live together, we won't have to fight over who to stay at every night. We won't have to go on any awkward first dates and the sex seems phenomenal to me," a lump formed in her throat as she tried to keep her breathing regular, but found it difficult when he smiled at her more broadly, "I waited months for you to see that the playlists were all declarations and hoped that after Friday night something would change. For once I won."

Elide figured he was talking about what had happened at the club, but if she was going to be completely honest... "I was the one who showed you my tits twice, letting you know I wanted something more. Don't take all the credit."

Lorcan burst out laughing and it sounded more scratchy than usual, "I'm sorry, you're right."

He kissed her again and again, and held her close as he ran his fingers through her hair and murmured the words to a love song, and before long she fell asleep in his arms, making Lorcan the happiest man in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually pretty proud of this one, it’s mainly fluff and smut, but there’s a conversation about foster care and life as an orphan (dunno if it could trigger someone, so putting it there just in case). Enjoy!:)
> 
> IT CONTAINS SMUT, not suited for readers under 18

The dream he was having was taking a rather peculiar turn. Amidst old men and cats fighting each other to win the Supreme Candy, Lorcan was happy to feel his girlfriend's light touch on his chest.

"Babe," Elide whispered, leaving a kiss on his shoulder, "you promised we'd clean the house today."

He yawned, turning on his side and wrapping his arms around her body. "Five more minutes," he murmured into her hair.

Elide sighed against his arm, but her grip around him tightened as well, "You've said that four times already, Lor," she mumbled, biting into his skin to try and wake him up, "And I only let you do it because you were up all night," she added in a slightly more cautious voice, probably thinking about why neither of them had been able to sleep. Something that had to do with his fingers. Over and over again. "But we both have to work this afternoon and then we don't have half a day off until Saturday- _uhm_."

Elide didn't manage to finish the sentence that Lorcan's mouth was on hers and although he had only done so because she was talking too much, her body immediately responded to the attention it was receiving.

Moving so that he was lying on top of her, one of Lorcan's hands slid down her side and the other went to rest near her head as their tongues slowly danced to a completely different tune than the one they had followed the night before.

It had only been two days since they had admitted their feelings at Fenrys' house, but they still hadn't taken the final step for one reason or another. The next morning, Lorcan had woken up in the bed alone and panic had gripped him for a moment, until he had heard Asterin's ringing laughter downstairs, followed by a warning from Elide.

He had joined them at once, finding Sorrel and Connall sitting at the table as well, in extremely cute, matching pyjamas. He hadn't commented on that, knowing that anything he'd say would backfire on him in lightning time, but he'd smiled sarcastically at his friend and settled down next to Elide.

"You know Lorcan," Asterin had muttered at one point, clicking her nails on the table, "Fen isn't here to confirm, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I extended the proposal we made to our sweet little Elide yesterday to you as well, now that you're finally together."

Lorcan had spat coffee everywhere and Vesta had left the kitchen shaking her head, muttering something that sounded a lot like, "One breakfast, I just ask for one normal breakfast."

Elide had patted him several times on the back when he'd started coughing, but he'd only managed to notice the fact that she hadn't commented on it. In fact, that she even seemed very comfortable with the idea of the two of them fucking another couple.

Connall had changed the subject quickly, saving him from what would have been a very awkward conversation and one that was sure would have ended with him getting an unwanted hard on.

Elide, however, had been giving him quizzical looks the whole time before they had returned home and gone their separate ways, she to the university and he to the shop.

They hadn't seen each other that night because Elide had had her shift at the diner, where she only worked three days a week, and Lorcan had fallen asleep so soon that he hadn't even heard her come home and the next morning he had had to leave early for his first shift at the shelter and hadn't wanted to wake her up.

They'd had their time for fun the night before though, after he'd washed up, and then again after they'd eaten dinner, and Elide had come so many times thanks to his tongue and around his fingers that she hadn't had a chance to return the favor. Again.

And she was very vocal about how much it was actually bothering her.

Lorcan didn't mind so much. He liked having her literally wrapped around his fingers as she cried out his name again and again and again.

The Elide beneath him groaned softly though, pushing him away from her and getting off the bed in a very graceful movement. Lorcan remained sitting on the bed, his eyes still puffy from sleep as he admired his girlfriend's naked body.

She grimaced, planting her hands on her hips, "It's not fair at all that you're fully clothed."

He chuckled, running a hand over his face, "We can always fix that and, you know," he murmured, wiggling his eyebrows. At the idea of the two of them naked in bed, finally getting what they wanted so desperately, the blood in his body drained all the way south.

Elide was out of her room in an instant, "We can't!" she shouted, probably more angry at herself for being so weak that she couldn't admit it while they were in the same room than at him for suggesting such a thing, "We need to throw some stuff out and rearrange everything. Plus clean every corner of this house before it gets infested with cockroaches."

Lorcan smiled, getting up in turn, "I'm going to hit the bathroom for a minute, will you make coffee?"

"You don't deserve it," she began, walking out of her room in only a pair of white panties and a t-shirt that was way too loose for her, "but I will anyway because I'm a great girlfriend."

Lorcan threw his head back, making a noise of approval, "Girlfriend. I love the way that sounds."

"Me too," she whispered, walking past him and sliding towards the kitchen.

An hour later they were both sitting on the couch, all the papers and documents from the house and whatever bits of paper they'd managed to find in the flat lying on the floor in front of them as they tried to sort through them.

Elide sighed, closing her eyes for a moment when she found another paper from a doctor, "Lor, can you please tell me why the fuck you don't have a folder where you keep all the hospital and doctor stuff? The health care stuff."

He didn't even look at her, continuing to flip through the drawings from when he was little, deciding whether or not to throw them away, "I do."

"And where is it?"

"It's the one you're holding," he said arching an eyebrow and pointing to two obviously torn sheets of green paper on the coffee table.

"The fuck, Lorcan, this isn't a folder and these papers are important. If anything ever happens to you I won't know what to take to the doctors for medical reports or any of that shit."

He shrugged, looking at her face, "I guess that's why we're cleaning house, isn't it?"

She shook her head, getting up, "I'll go get a real folder and write your name on it, alright?"

"Whatever you want, honey." he replied, lifting the stack of drawings and placing it on the floor.

Elide returned just then, freezing in her tracks, "What's that stuff?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Lorcan raised his head towards her at the tone of her voice, "Stuff I did when I was in foster care."

Elide blinked a few times, remaining silent. A muscle flexed in her jaw, "Why is that in the throw away pile?"

He creased his forehead, "Because I have to throw it away?"

"You're not throwing away the drawings from when you were a kid," she shook her head, leaning over the floor and separating the last few sheets of paper he had added to the pile. Lorcan put a hand on the stack, stopping her. Elide squinted her eyes, "Let go."

"Why can't I throw them away?" he asked, genuinely curious as to why this was making her so nervous.

Elide opened her mouth wide, "Are you kidding?"

He shook his head, "No, and I don't understand why you're doing this."

"They're drawings from when you were a _kid_ ," she marked the last word.

"I still don't understand. It's rubbish." he said in a rather harsh voice.

The girl gasped as if he had physically struck her and Lorcan grimaced, feeling a note of guilt creeping into his chest.

Elide sat down on the armrest, stretching her legs over his and forcing him to lean against the backrest. His hand landed on her thigh as she put an arm around his shoulders, "It's not rubbish and I'd prefer you didn't throw them away," she murmured, "What are you going to show your children or grandchildren when they ask you about these things? Or even just to remember-"

Lorcan interrupted her sharply, fixing his gaze on her legs, "I won't care to be reminded of a time in my life when every family that took me in wouldn't keep me for more than a week because I was a _troubled_ child. " he said the word with so much disgust that Elide tensed next to him and the hand that had taken to stroking his ear stopped, "And I'd rather keep my future children away from anything related to the world of adoption and foster care, so they won't be of any use to me."

She remained silent and Lorcan didn't have the heart to look at her again, but he stopped breathing when she whispered, "Can I at least see them? Before you throw them away?"

He nodded dryly once, loosening his grip on her leg as she reached over the edge and grabbed the pile of drawings, placing them exactly where his gaze lay and beginning to flip through them slowly.

There weren't that many, less than thirty for sure, but the social workers had only managed to keep a small fraction of the things he'd done over the years and after his tenth birthday, Lorcan had stopped drawing. He'd stopped doing anything at all.

When Elide uncovered the fourth drawing and found it identical to the previous three, Lorcan had to shift his gaze to the wall to his right. He was trapped by her legs and would not ask her to get up and make him leave, but he was unable to look at what he knew were a child's dreams that had never come true.

He still remembered the hope and desire to have a family, two parents who loved him, as he drew a house with yellow walls and a red roof, a dog and swings in the garden that he never had. And although the details changed each time he drew that perfect picture, in every drawing you could clearly make out two adult figures holding hands with a child with long black hair.

"Lorcan..." she breathed, continuing to flip through the drawings.

He closed his eyes, letting go of a shaky breath, "Now do you understand why I don't want to keep them?" he asked in a voice strained by a cry that wouldn't come.

"No, I still don't understand."

He leaned his head against the back of the couch, sighing and removing his hand from her leg, embarrassed by what he was about to admit out loud. When he spoke he didn't recognise his own voice, "Every time I look at these drawings I remember how alone I am. I remember that I don't belong to anyone, that I don't have a family and never will because anyone who turns eighteen is no longer allowed to have that dream," he murmured in a trembling voice, swallowing back tears he didn't want tosob, "You spend your whole life hoping that someone will love you enough to want to keep you for the rest of your days and then, when you come of age, that same dream is ripped from your arms by the people who took you from one home to the next each time. And you learn about a different kind of loneliness, you learn-" he choked on his words and coughed, clearing his throat, but speaking in a very faint voice, "You learn you don't want a family anymore."

Elide brought a hand to his cheek, "Lorcan." he could feel the tears in her voice. She nudged his face towards her, but he couldn't look at her, "Lor, look at me."

"I can't." he murmured.

"Then just listen to me," she said, pushing her forehead against his, sliding lower, settling down on his lap, "That's bullshit. You have a family." she whispered, "Rowan is your family, Fenrys is." she placed a hand over his heart, "I am."

Lorcan breathed hard, squeezing his eyes shut and relishing in the caresses of her hand.

"And you're not alone, and I can only imagine how hard it's been for you to live like this your whole life, but you're not alone now. And you never will be again." he could feel her breath on his lips, "We may not be the family you always dreamed of, but we're your family nonetheless. And you can't say otherwise."

He remained silent, shaking his head and taking deep breaths to keep from bursting into tears, but Elide's grip on his face tightened and he felt her move as she nodded, "Yes, Lorcan, like it or not we are your family."

A sad smile made its way across her lips, "You can't make me admit-"

"First rule of when you join a family, there will be times, many times actually," she mumbled, "when you won't want anything to do with the people in it because they'll say things you won't like to hear, but they'll be true.

"So stop being a dick and accept the fact that we're your family. All of us." then she chuckled, "Even Aelin."

Lorcan grunted, brushing their noses together, "No, Aelin no."

"Yes, her too."

He opened his eyes, immediately meeting her watery ones, and stood still looking at her for a while. Then he brushed his lips over hers, "Thank you."

"Whenever you need me." she turned her head to him, pressing her mouth against his and then standing up abruptly, handing him the drawings, "Let's get to work now, we haven't even started."

He nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to restrain himself from pointing out to her that they would never be able to finish before lunch. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the drawings and put them back with the throw-away stuff.

"Are you kidding!?" she shouted, causing him to jolt. He looked at her with wide eyes and saw that she was fuming with anger, "Did you even hear a word I just said?"

He groaned, slapping a hand to his face, "Yes, Ellie, but…"

"But, _what_?" she threw herself down on the couch next to him with enough force to make him jump, and then smacked a hand on his thigh, "Listen to me babe, you're twenty-six years old, you've lived in this house for eight. You knew those drawings were there and you kept them when they were given to you," she said in a more loving tone, "I think you don't want to throw them away, just that it hurts you to look at them, and that's understandable, you don't have to if it makes you feel bad. But it's obviously still too fresh of a wound, and I'm afraid that by throwing them away now that you haven't yet accepted everything that's happened to you, you might do something you'll regret when the time comes." she took a breath, nodding with conviction, "I'm just saying you could have thrown them away in the three years I wasn't here to be able to stop you, but you didn't. And in my opinion that means something."

Lorcan looked at her open-mouthed and didn't stop looking at her even as she gave him a weak smile and went back to organizing his medical records. He only shifted his attention to the drawings on the floor when she picked up another stack of papers and began sorting through those as well.

Maybe she was right, maybe he didn't really want to throw them away. He just wanted the pain attached to those memories to no longer be so strong, so vivid, but just... just a memory. In the past.

After all, those were the only things he had from his childhood. Not a puppet, not a picture. Not a thing. Families didn't tend to take pictures of children they didn't want to keep.

The only evidence that Lorcan had been a child himself were those drawings he had been on the verge of throwing away.

He said nothing as he took them back one by one, looking at each line, each smudged colour, and placed them on the cushions beside him.

He didn't say anything either when he noticed the smile on her lips, moving much faster once the important papers were out of the way.

Almost two hours later and after dusting and washing every surface in the living room and bathroom, Elide was busy putting the books and CDs back on the shelves, while Lorcan had been assigned the task of removing every drawer from every piece of furniture they had.

He had finished emptying out his own, filling a bag with things he no longer used that they would later take to one of the homeless shelters, and he had also found old Rowan t-shirts that had somehow ended up in his house. He had changed the sheets and thrown away the bottles and cans that had accumulated over the days and felt sick to think how much plastic he actually consumed in just one week.

Elide's idea of buying matching water bottles came to mind and he smiled.

"El?" he called from the room, "If we finish in time shall we go out and buy some things?"

"Sure." was her only reply. Then he heard her yelp, "Fuck!"

Lorcan rushed out of the room, running into the living room, "What happened?"

Elide was holding a hand over her foot and biting her lip, muttering various swear words under her breath. "I dropped a book on my foot," she whined, wincing.

He chuckled, shrugging, "Shit happens."

She flipped him off, bending down to pick up the book, and Lorcan was about to turn around when Elide burst out laughing. Turning to face her, a smile already appearing on his lips, he saw her bent in two with a light blue paper in her hand.

"What is it?" she wheezed, tears in her eyes.

Lorcan wrinkled his forehead, approaching her and taking the thing from her clutches.

" _Oh god_ ," he cringed, walking towards the kitchen to throw away the stupid meaningless thing Lorcan had made when he was seven.

Apparently, drawings hadn't been the only thing that had survived the foster care system.

Elide attacking him from behind, jumping on his back, made him stagger forward. The girl shouted something in his ear and he laughed.

"Don't you dare," she laughed from over his shoulder, "I'm willing to let you throw all the drawings you want, but I'll frame this one and put it in the hallway."

Lorcan snorted, "I wouldn't let you do that even if it were for money." he said, pushing his arm away as far as he could when Elide snapped forward, trying to grab the paper.

She sighed, slumping onto his back and lacing her arms around his neck. His free hand went to slip under one of her legs, to hold her tighter to him. "Alright." she said resignedly.

But Lorcan knew better than to take her word for it, so he walked into the kitchen, opening one of the paper bags they had to throw away.

"Wait, wait!" she shouted in his ear, making him wince, "Can I at least know why there's a drawing of you with God with the phrase ' _I love you Jesus_ ' on it?" she couldn't finish the sentence that she had already burst out laughing again.

Lorcan let her slide down his back and as soon as Elide's feet touched the ground, she leaned forward leaning on her knees to hold herself better.

He ran a hand over his face, an amused smile on his face, "I'd like to point out that I really did go from family to family every month and I've really seen a lot in my short life, but this... thing," he said pointing to the card he was holding, "definitely comes from my time with one of the most interesting families I've had the displeasure of meeting."

Elide was still laughing and didn't seem to want to stop, partly because every time her eyes fell back on the writing, another burst of laughter made its way through her.

"The Donatis were a very religious family and for some strange reason I stayed with them longer than I should have." then he frowned, "It was probably because they were convinced I had the devil in me and they tried very hard to save me,"

Elide's eyes went wide, stopping laughing in a huff, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "I was baptised within three weeks and started catechism soon after, where I did this," he explained holding up the paper and showing his teeth, "Looking back on it now, it was like being brainwashed."

The girl made yet another grimace, "I didn't know you were baptised."

"Yeah, well," she scratched her chin, "I'm not religious and when the social workers found out how much I'd actually started attending church they started investigating the family." he shrugged, "I was out of there after a month and a half, I don't know what they found on them, but it was enough to get me out of there and for them to be banned from the system."

"What the fuck..." she muttered. Then she shook her head, snorting, "Can I still keep it?"

Lorcan chuckled, thinking seriously about how good it had felt to hear Elide's laugh so loud, so alive, and whether it was worth getting the piss out of his friends every time they visited, just so he could hear her laugh like that every time she read those stupid four words.

He closed his eyes, sighing, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but here."

She quickly grabbed the paper, laughing contentedly, "We definitely need to buy a frame to hang it in the hallway,"

"Whatever you want to do." then he added as he headed towards her room, "Please take it off the wall every time Fenrys comes over. Please."

"Never." was her evil reply.

***

Lorcan had vacuumed everywhere, changed the sheets and tidied up the things on her desk as she had asked him to. He'd taken the drawers off the dresser and brought them into the kitchen on the table so she could decide what went and what stayed and clean the dust inside without making the room dirty again. All except one.

Because her bedside drawer, as narrow as it might have been, was also very deep, and it contained a world of stuff.

Lorcan had been shocked to open it the first time. He had snapped it shut when he realised what was inside, risking breaking his fingers, but had opened it again shortly afterwards, after checking that Elide was still in the living room singing the songs from one of the playlists.

He was stunned by the amount of toys, but even more so by the shapes and sizes of some of them.

He knew Elide had certain... devices, he had heard her use them several times during the nights when she probably thought he was asleep, but he had never imagined that her collection was so large.

He'd recognised some of the smaller vibrators from porn videos he'd seen on the internet and also various plugs, but he'd never seen those dildos so detailed and lifelike. Not to mention the ones that had nothing to do with a man's cock except for the fact that they were phallic in shape.

There must have been at least twenty of them, but the one that made Lorcan's mouth open wide was the black dildo that had to be over thirty centimetres long and looked so much like a horse's penis.

His throat went dry just thinking about Elide using one of those things, on herself or others and his trousers were starting to get tight. Especially when he realised there were several pairs of handcuffs, all covered in different fabrics.

God, he knew Elide was very confident in bed, just not _that_ confident.

"Lorcan, did you see-"

Elide froze in the doorway, her hand steady on the frame and closed her mouth shut, looking down at him in his kneeling position in front of the wish drawer.

Lorcan cleared his throat, shifting his gaze from her to the contents of the drawer, "If you’d told me you had a box full of toys, we could have started playing a long time ago." he said in a rough voice, picking up one of the medium sized dildos, a transparent pink coloured one with silver glitter. He looked at it for a few seconds, studying it as if it were a piece of gold and then his eyes drifted to Elide.

Elide who wasn't wearing a bra - because when did she ever wear one - and was breathing raggedly. Her hard nipples were visible through the fabric of her t-shirt and her thighs rubbing against each other were a pretty obvious sign that she was turned on too.

She took a step towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "That's one of my personal favourites." she murmured, running her hand through his hair and scratching his scalp. She lowered herself to the floor too, one leg bent under her and the other brought to her chest, before reaching the hand that wasn't touching him towards the drawer and pulling out a large, thick, dark blue dildo, "But that's the one that makes me cum the fastest." and then she touched something on the base of the cock and the tip began to whirl as the whole toy vibrated.

He swallowed, "I can see why."

Elide smiled at him, turning the vibrator off and placing it back in the appropriate section of the bedside table, which Lorcan had only just noticed was divided into sections based on the sizes of the toys.

She closed her hand around the pink shaft and slipped it from his fingers slowly, never moving her gaze from his face except to cast fleeting glances at his lips.

"You know," Elide whispered in a sensual voice, starting to run her thumb over the tip of the toy, "there are times when I don't even need to use them... to put them in me, to come." then she licked her lips and Lorcan's eyes snapped down at that movement. She brought the fake cock closer to her face and he straightened, spreading his knees hoping to make more room for his growing erection, but only making it worse when it rubbed against his trousers.

He let out a broken groan.

One corner of Elide's mouth curled up, "I can use one of my vibrators and suck on this and I'll come in a heartbeat."

Lorcan closed his eyes, swallowing noisily, breathing hard, "Maybe you should show me sometime."

"Maybe," Elide replied, touching his shoulder and pushing him back against the bed. He sat down with his legs stretched out in front of him, she kneeling between them as she kept her eyes fixed on him and her hand clasped around the pink object. She smirked, "Or I could show you now and you could tell me what my skills seem like to you."

Lorcan's eyes snapped open and the skin between his legs just begged to be brushed, touched, kissed as his hips jerked up. He opened his mouth wide, moaning as if Elide had been on him, when she brought the toy to her lips and closed them around the tip, driving the entire length into her mouth until only the base she held between her fingers remained out, keeping her eyes fixed on his the whole time.

She hollowed her cheeks, pushing it even deeper without any reaction.

Lorcan couldn't stand it any longer and brought a hand down on the crotch of his trousers, groping his way through the fabric and wrapping a hand around his covered cock. Elide let go a gasp of dissent, pulling the dildo from her mouth with a resounding pop. He grunted, letting his head fall back on the mattress, but continuing to move his hand lightly around him.

The sound of her tongue clicking against her palate made his gaze shift to her, "I don't think so, babe, you have to look at me and you can't touch yourself." she said, placing a hand on his knee and starting to trace a path up his leg, "Otherwise you get distracted and can't give me advice on how to get better."

Lorcan cursed under his breath and when he spoke, the desire in his voice was palpable, " _Fuck_ Elide, you were doing great and I don't think you need my advice."

He looked up at her from under his lashes, breathing heavily. Her lips were glistening and the way they closed around the rubber cock again made the muscles in his whole body tense, "You know what," he breathed, rubbing his hand over his trousers, "I think I could give you better advice if you used me as a..." he groaned through his teeth when Elide's hand went to rest on his, "As a dummy."

She let the dildo slip between her lips, biting the tip off before it could fall completely out of her mouth and took it with the hand that wasn't stroking Lorcan's length, setting it down on the bedside table, "I think that would be perfect."

Moving even closer, she leaned over him, leaving a kiss on his mouth and helping him pull his sweatpants down just enough for his dick to spring free. Elide moaned softly, unlike Lorcan who arched up against her hand as she grabbed him and began to pump slowly.

"God, you're so big," moaned Elide, barely managing to close her small fingers around him.

Lorcan let out a throaty laugh, followed by a particularly loud groan due to Elide starting to twist her wrist, increasing the speed, "What did you expect?"

He heard Elide spit on her hand, bringing it back up on him soon after and running her thumb over the tip each time she came back up.

Then he felt her breath on the tip of his cock and lowered his gaze to her just as her lips closed around the head. Lorcan had to summon every ounce of strength in his body not to cum at that very moment, and he had to resist the urge to grab her head and fuck her mouth as Elide sank even deeper into him and her tongue began to stroke him.

"Elide." he breathed. He grunted when Elide brought one hand to rub his balls and the other to the base of his cock, starting to move it up and down until every part of his body was touching a part of hers.

She stayed still on him for a while, sucking her cheeks in and running her tongue over his most sensitive spot, sucking on the tip until she grabbed Lorcan's hand and brought it to her hair, where he grabbed a strand of it and pushed her further down, moaning so loudly that it sent an electric shock through her that went straight to her heated core.

Elide moaned when the tip of his cock finally touched the back of her throat and Lorcan shuddered beneath her. She kept the hand that was massaging his balls there and removed the other from his shaft, to grab the dildo she had laid on the bedside table a few minutes before.

"Elide." repeated Lorcan, this time with a hint of curiosity in his voice. He was about to ask what she was going to do when she sank fully onto him and her nose brushed against his pelvis. Lorcan opened his mouth wide, leaning his head back as she pulled his cock from her mouth entirely to sink back in again and again, until there was no rhythm and the noises coming from him became unrelenting.

Elide barely pulled away, moving her hand from his balls to his length and pulling away from him completely, but remaining bent forward and Lorcan couldn't help himself when he felt her jerk and gasp. She moaned his name and then ran her tongue over his cock, licking from base to tip so many times he saw black spots behind his eyelids.

"Suck my dick, good girl." Elide gave one last lick before taking him all the way back into her mouth. Lorcan's hand still gripped in her hair as he bucked his hips to meet her thrusts, "That's it, that's it- _ah_ , shit, you take me so good."

Elide moaned around him again and his head snapped down, his lips slightly parted as his eyes went up her now uncovered back where her t-shirt had slipped up and stopped at her hips. Hips that moved as if-

Lorcan cursed, shoving Elide's head lower, pushing his cock even deeper in her throat as he realised what was happening, "Are you fucking yourself baby?" he asked between gasping breaths, "Are you riding the fake cock you were sucking on before?"

The moan that erupted from her was answer enough and sent vibrations along the thick cock in her mouth now. Lorcan closed his eyes, flexing his muscles as he felt himself nearing the end, "El, baby," he tried to throw out. The hand holding her by the hair loosened its grip, but the one of hers that wasn't busy fucking her pussy with the toy grabbed him by the wrist and put it back there, pushing her down on him even further if possible, "I'm going to cum and unless you want to- _ah, fuck._ Unless you want-"

Elide quickened her pace, not giving him time to finish his sentence as her hips began to move more frantically and her other hand went between his legs as well and Lorcan couldn't resist any longer when he realised she was close too.

Cupping her cheeks, he began to thrust his hips up in her mouth, spraying white ropes of cum down her throat as his orgasm hit and she swallowed every drop.

_Fuck._

Elide didn't stop the thrusting of her hips but pulled back enough to release his cock with a wet pop and when Lorcan looked up at her face, seeing her lips red and swollen and slick with his cum as some dripped down her chin, he let out a groan that made the girl in front of him moan.

Lorcan lowered his gaze to her hands, the index and middle fingers moving swiftly over her clit as her right hand pumped the dildo in and out of her, "Keep going, good girl, keep fucking yourself," he murmured, grabbing his now limp cock and wincing when he found it too sensitive. She whimpered, throwing her head back and screaming his name as she changed its angle and pushed the dildo so deep inside her that Lorcan saw it disappear, swallowed by her lips.

He saw the exact moment when Elide fractured around the toy, her eyes snapping shut and she jerked forward, bringing one hand down on his legs and falling against him, her body taut as a violin string as she didn't stop teasing her clit until she was too sensitive.

Then Elide's body slumped completely onto his and her hands ended up on his hips. His found their place on her back.

Lorcan smiled, feeling her heart beat beneath his fingers and he brought a hand into her hair, leaving a light kiss on her forehead, "That was fucking hot."

Elide didn't reply, but chuckled weakly, slipping her hands under his shirt and stroking his bare skin there.

They lay there for a few minutes, lulled by each other's breaths as their fingers touched and brushed everything they could, then Elide pulled away from him slightly, just enough so she could lean her head back and kiss him.

But Lorcan brought a hand to her face, running a thumb over her chin and picking up what had dripped from her mouth. He was about to lower his hand, wipe his finger on his trousers, when her lips closed around his thumb and began to clean, lick, suck, until Lorcan felt the blood rush to his tip and pulled it away, kissing her immediately afterwards and moaning into that cute little mouth of hers.

When Elide pulled herself up to sit, she whimpered, gaping slightly and letting out a soft giggle, "I forgot that was there," and Lorcan would have asked her what she was talking about, but one of her hands went between her legs and moving her panties to the side, she slipped the dildo out from inside her, moaning once it was out.

His heart started beating faster again and he wished he wasn't too tired so he could lay her down on the bed and make her come at least one more time, but he didn't have the mental and physical strength. He was sure he would have a stroke if he saw her come again like that what she had just done to him.

Elide stood up, helping herself with a hand on his shoulder and then headed for the bathroom on trembling legs, from which she returned a few minutes later with the clean, dry toy in her hands.

Lorcan had been sitting on the floor, his trousers still down and his head resting on the mattress.

He heard her laugh, "Get up, we still have the kitchen to clean."

He grunted, covering his face with his arms, "I can't move," he murmured. He heard the drawer next to him close and grinned, "We need to open it more often, I really enjoyed watching you fuck yourself."

Elide must have already been in the hallway because her voice came from a distance, "Maybe you can use them on me next time." then after a few seconds, "Lorcan come on, pull your trousers up and come finish the job."

"I already finished it." he whispered, lifting his hips off the ground just enough to cover himself and look like at least a decent person and not some junkie who had just gotten his fix. Although he felt like he was exactly that.

And the prospect of using toys on her, of being the one in control of her orgasms, her pleasure....

"I heard you!" she scolded him, "Come on!"

Lorcan rolled onto his side, feeling the muscles in his legs groan after staying still in that position for too long, but he managed to pull himself upright and make it to the kitchen without bumping into anything.

When he entered the room, Elide looked at him and smiled, pointing at his shirt, "You have some of your..." she trailed off.

Lorcan lowered his gaze to his clothes, finding dark wet stains on them. He shrugged, "I'll change before I go to work."

She snorted, "I would hope so. I wouldn't want you to traumatise any parents."

They both chuckled and then set about emptying her drawers and once that was done, they cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom, finding things they had lost for months and rediscovering new possessions they had forgotten existed. They also threw out foods that had been expired for days and others for weeks and Elide tried to broach the subject of dieting, but Lorcan had kissed her before she could finish her sentence and she had forgotten the topic altogether.

Now, just before lunch, they were both on the couch, napping in that post-orgasmic bubble that Elide had not made him enjoy before. He was lying on his back, shirt thrown away somewhere at the request of the girl, who had stated that she wouldn't lie on his chest if she had to put her face on his dried cum. Lorcan had considered pointing out to her that she'd had no problem swallowing it - which seemed a lot more filthy than just having to touch it - but he'd opted for wanting to keep on living, so he'd pulled off the garment and then she'd literally dived on top of him, wrapping her arms around his body.

Lorcan was struggling to keep his eyes open when Elide spoke.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I was saying I'm not coming home tonight, I'm going straight to the diner." she repeated, lifting her head and resting her chin on his chest.

He looked over at her, nodding, "That means I'll take care of myself. Maybe I'll use one of your toys." he said, chuckling.

Elide tilted her head to the side, "I didn't know you used toys."

Lorcan's laughter died in his throat and for some strange reason, he blushed, "I never used them, actually. I was only joking."

He thanked every god in existence when his girlfriend didn't comment on his blush, but nodded understandingly, offering him an encouraging smile, "Well, we can always try them out together if you'd like." then, seeing that he wasn't reacting, she continued, "Or you can try them on your own first and if you don't like them we won't do anything with them. As you prefer. But if you try them on your own, tell me so I can explain how to wash them afterwards." she concluded, furrowing her brow slightly as if she was thinking about the various steps she would have to explain to him, "Oh and please if you don't know how to use something, ask me or just rely on a few sites. You risk getting hurt if you go in blind."

Lorcan watched her carefully, trying to figure out if she was teasing him or not, but nodded when he came to the conclusion that no, she was serious, and would do exactly whatever he asked to make him feel as comfortable as possible with the whole thing.

"Thank you." he whispered, stroking her back.

She gave him a smile, before leaving a kiss on the tip of his nose, "You're welcome."

And then she laid her head back down on his chest, snuggling into him and enjoying the episode of whatever tv show they were watching.

Lorcan couldn't focus on the screen though, he could only feel the emotions in his heart for that tiny little girl in his arms growing larger by the minute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last famous words “This is their first time so nothing too serious or too long.” 
> 
> I ENDED UP WRITING THE LONGEST SHIT EVER AND LITERALLY 8K WORDS IT’S JUST FOR THE SMUT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND DON’T EXPECT PART SIX TO COME OUT ANY TIME SOON CAUSE ACOSF CAME OUT AND I’M SORRY, I HAVE PRIORITIES
> 
> Also, this is for my girl Maizie, who I’d die for. I love you ma’am.

The second Elide stepped into the house, it was as if she had found herself in the South Pole, and she was almost afraid to walk into the living room, thinking she would find penguins and polar bears there. The only thing she found, however, was a notice slipped under the front door warning them that the boiler system had been damaged by some animal that had gotten into the basement of the building.

She opened her eyes wide when she read that they would not be able to repair it until Monday. That meant no hot water for at least five days.

The cold was already starting to get unbearable and Elide, who had come from outside and had hoped to get back in and turn the heat up to maximum until Lorcan got home and started complaining that their house wasn't a sauna, was about to cry.

Classes at the university that day had been heavy, and the Contemporary History professor had said they should be halfway through the work for the final exam by now. Elide hadn't even chosen the topic she was going to take, too split between the role of women in the Great War and scientific innovations in the 20th century.

The idea of not even being able to take a hot shower made her sincerely consider getting on a plane and fleeing to her parents' house for a few days.

She put her stuff down in the kitchen and headed for the bathroom, undressing and leaving pieces in the hallway. She knew that if she took off her clothes after turning on the shower she would never be able to take one, especially since the idea of putting on her pajamas and getting into bed with a sweaty, grimy body repulsed her.

As soon as she touched the water with her hand she wailed, pulling it away as if it had burned, "Fuck fuck fuck."

She leapt under the jet, wetting her hair and trying to make it as fast as she could as her teeth chattered. She had never felt so cold as she did at that moment.

Not even the time Lysandra had pushed her into the snow during one of their holidays in the mountains and they had just come out of one of the hot tubs.

She didn't even bother to get all the soap out of her hair, because her skin was tingling as if a thousand tiny needles were piercing it trying to reach her bones.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in her bathrobe the quickest she could, and dialed Lorcan's number. He answered after two rings.

"Hey, honey."

Elide smiled at the nickname, but the happiness was short-lived when a chill shook her body, "Babe, we have a problem."

"What happened? Are you okay?" the concern in his tone of voice made her chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," she heard his sigh even through the phone, "Are you still at work?" she asked, "Because I just finished showering and-"

When he spoke, it was as if Elide could see the smug grin on his face, "And you wish I was there with you to help you do things?"

The girl huffed, rubbing her hands against her arms in an attempt to get warm, "I wish you were here because it's thirteen fucking degrees and I'm freezing. We won't have heaters until Monday and the shower is really cold, I just wanted to warn you."

Lorcan cursed, "Are you serious?" he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice, "This is shit luck."

"I know," she sighed, "Maybe you can go to Fen's and take a shower? That way you won't freeze to death."

He snorted, "If I go to Fenrys I risk being assaulted by Asterin."

Elide burst out laughing, "You're right, Rowan's?"

"Can't I just come home and suffer a little?" he asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea and you'd be back in over an hour." she pulled out the hair dryer, squeezing her phone between her ear and shoulder, "The water's already too cold, with the time it'll take you to finish there and get home, it'll probably be freezing. If you get sick it's one more problem. Go to someone and wash up there."

He was silent for a while, then huffed, "Alright, I'll swing by Rowan's."

"Good boy."

"I have to go now because I have to change the water for the dogs, but I'll try to finish as quickly as I can and get to you right away," he said, "I'll see you later."

Elide smiled, "See you later, babe."

***

"Fucking Jesus, Ellie," Lorcan basically yelled as he entered the house. She'd run to the door the second she'd heard the keys turn in the lock. The stuff in his hand fell to the floor as he brought his hands to her face, his eyes wide with worry, "What the hell! Your lips are purple." a chuckle escaped his mouth and then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest, "You could have put on a jumper, something, how long have you been like this?"

Elide was shivering so much that when she spoke she was stuttering, "I- I tried to- to," a shiver ran through her body, "warm myself with- clothes, but... god it's fucking cold." she managed to finish the sentence.

Lorcan grinned, rubbing his hands over her back and arms, but then brought them to her cheeks, leaning her head back so he could kiss her. Elide closed her eyes, parting her lips and drawing their tongues together. They stood in the doorway kissing for a few minutes, and only when Elide's feet gave out from too much time spent tiptoeing did they pull away.

Lorcan smirked, looking at her mouth, "They're not so purple anymore," he murmured, running a thumb over her chin and tilting her head back again, "Guess I found a way to warm us up." he said in a rough voice, leaning forward.

She blushed under his gaze and didn't fail to notice how the smirk on his lips widened, "Oh, yeah?"

He nodded, pulling away from her and slipping off his jacket, his shoes. Elide hoped very much that he would continue to strip off the clothes she only then realised were not his - probably Rowan's - and take her to her room so they could properly warm up. Her dreams went up in smoke when Lorcan turned to her and with a real smile on his face, exclaimed, "Soup!"

Elide looked at him so evilly that he burst out laughing, "Honey you're freezing." he said in a softer tone, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Let's eat first, then see if we can... do other things to entertain ourselves without dying of hypothermia." and as he spoke he let his hands slide lower and cupped her arse, giving a gentle squeeze and pushing her against him.

She nodded, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning when his hand moved even lower, brushing against her covered sex.

He pulled away so suddenly that Elide staggered to regain some balance, but closed her eyes, insulting him under her breath. Teasing asshole he was.

I don't know how long she stood in the doorway, clutching her sweatshirt around her shoulders, but by the time she reached Lorcan in the kitchen, he had already pulled out the necessary for dinner.

"Okay we don't have any soups ready and I'm not going to wait an hour to eat, noodles?" he asked, holding up two packets of the food. Elide just nodded, still undecided if she wanted to beat him up or just screw it all and take him on the kitchen table until they both-

"Ellie? Are you there?"

She looked up at him, her mind fuzzy, "What?"

He winked, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, "Chicken or beef? Or curry?"

She shook her head, "You pick and I'll take what's left."

"Okay, I curry, you chicken."

They waited for the water to boil hugging each other, Lorcan had gone to turn on the stereo and the last playlist he had made for her was playing all over the house at a low volume.

They were rocking, stepping on each other's toes and sharing shy kisses trying to get as much warmth from the cooker as they could and when Lorcan leaned over so low that he rested his forehead against hers, starting to sing, Elide felt that emotion so strong it had blinded her burst up in her bpdy.

" _So, what should I do when I'm dark and I'm blue, when you light up my roon from July until June?_ "

She smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying the little gift that was Lorcan's voice and that he only showed to Elide.

" _What would I do if there wasn't a you? Would you sing about me like I sing about you?_ "

She rested her hands on his chest, clutching onto him, "I didn't think you knew them, I thought you just picked them by rhythm." she whispered, almost as if she was scared that she would ruin that moment.

His arms tightened more around her, " _We're burning through these yellow lights, yellow lights, yellow lights._ " he placed a kiss on her hair.

When they finished eating, they lay down on the couch, Elide with her back against his chest, one of his arm around her hips and the other under her head making sure she didn't feel chilled. Lorcan was a walking radiator, but even in case the boy lying behind her was an icicle, his leg between hers, positioned so high that if she moved her hips, she could rub herself against him, made sure Elide didn't feel the stinging bite of the cold.

One of the first episodes of New Girl was scrolling across the screen, but she really couldn't focus on anything but his body, hot, hard, very real behind her. Elide so hoped she didn't have so many layers on her.

She had just made a decision that didn't involve any clothing, just their naked, sweaty bodies grinding against each other, when Lorcan's hand slid higher as he repositioned himself behind her and brushed against her breasts and the words died in her throat for what Elide was sure was the seventh time in a matter of minutes.

A dark chuckle rumbled down her spine, "God this show is so good." he murmured, starting to move his fingers over her stomach, caressing her from over her shirt, "Do you remember when you first came here, the first week, and asked me if you could bring random people over?"

Elide burst out laughing, remembering the completely confused expression he had taken on that occasion. She turned her head just enough to look at him, "Fuck yes, and you said, 'why couldn't you?'" she giggled, pushing back against him even more and making their hips join as well, "I remember thinking you were really dumb."

"'No I mean, at night.'" he said, mimicking her voice and repeating the words she'd said to him years before, "It's not my fault, you look like a fucking innocent smurf, I didn't think you'd even bring a boyfriend, let alone a different person every Saturday night."

"Just because I'm a girl." she huffed, shaking her head, "I wouldn't do you for that kind of guy."

Lorcan leaned closer to her ear, "Don't worry, I know everything I need to know about your sick little mind now."

She swallowed, moving her hips spontaneously and sighed when he responded, rubbing against her in turn. And though Elide wanted to continue that thing that was building between them, her mind had begun to race and she couldn't resist when a laugh escaped her control.

She felt Lorcan smile against the shell of her ear, "What are you laughing about?" he asked, continuing to rub her stomach and going lower and lower with his fingers.

Elide wheezed, bringing a hand to her mouth, "Don't kill me, but... Maeve!" she burst out laughing again, leaning forward slightly to push against him even more.

His hand that had almost reached her lower belly stopped immediately and Elide heard him grunt, shifting enough to pull their bodies apart, "By what fucking logic do you think you can bring Maeve into the conversation? Why?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Elide snorted, closing her mouth and trying not to laugh anymore, "I don't know, I guess thinking about the first few weeks here involves remembering her by default," she giggled, eyeing him over her shoulder.

Lorcan had a deep frown on his face as he watched her. He sighed, moving his hand from her hips and bringing it to his face, "Fine, but don't mention her name again."

"She really was a bitch." she muttered, turning back to the tv, "I honestly don't know how you could be with her?"

He huffed, bringing his arm back around her slender body and hugging her again, "Keep bragging about not having any crazy exes, but I'm not the only dumb one. I'd like to remind you of Fenrys's exes and that crazy freak Lysandra was with for a few months before she got with Aedion."

She wanted to laugh, to remember the monster that had been Arobynn, how they had kicked him out the night he had hit on not only Aelin, but Elide and Asterin as well, but she couldn't as an uneasy feeling began to rise in the pit of her stomach. She only prayed that Lorcan didn't notice how tense her body had become and that the topic would soon be dropped.

She was about to make a joke about the show, but he spoke again, "Actually, now that I think about it, I've never heard you talk about any exes," he murmured, craning his neck over her and brushing his lips over her cheek, "Just a few months' worth of flings and one night stands. I'm not your first serious relationship, am I?"

Elide closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and cursing in her head.

By then, he must have realised the change in her mood, because the arm around her tightened his grip only slightly, "Ellie?" the voice just a little more insistent.

She spoke before she could regret her decision, "I've actually only had one serious relationship." she whispered in a weak voice.

The forgotten series continued to play on the screen.

Lorcan breathed audibly behind her, "With a..?"

"Uh," Elide said realizing what he was asking her. Despite the situation and the knowledge that Lorcan knew perfectly well that she didn't differentiate between men and women, a surge of affection struck her heart at that simple gesture. The fact that he hadn't immediately assumed it was a boy made her more pleased than she wanted to admit, "A girl. Ava." she said hesitantly.

Hearing her tone of voice, Lorcan slipped his arm out from under her head, causing the blanket to slide off both of them and Elide immediately felt cold. She turned to him as he pulled himself up to sit and wasn't convinced of what she was saying when she saw the more than serious expression on his face, "Why did you get up, you let the heat out." she scolded him softly.

Lorcan breathed through his nose, studying her face carefully, "Cause I feel like I have to sit down to have this conversation."

Elide wrinkled her nose, making a small grimace, but didn't take her eyes off his, "It's nothing serious, babe,"

"Why don't you let me have my say on the matter?" he asked interrupting her, then ran a hand through his hair, "That is if you want to talk about it, I don't want to force you."

She blinked once. Twice. Then she let her head fall back against the armrest, "I guess the evening won't go the way I hoped it was going if I don't, so," she sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment, scratching her forehead, and Lorcan settled down, dropping his legs over the edge of the couch and positioning hers so they were on his.

When she opened her eyes again, the worried look on his face made her chuckle, "Babe, it's okay." she tried to reassure him, pulling herself up to sit in turn, but staying with her legs over his lap, "It's in the past."

He nodded, "I hope so, but we've lived together for four years and I've never heard you mention this girl. Not once," he said, raising his eyebrows, "And I'm sure Aelin or Asterin would have let it slip now and then, even if it was just to tease you."

Elide couldn't blame him on that and was about to reply, but he wasn't done yet.

"And that only leaves me to think that either the story you're about to tell me is so serious they'd never even mention it, or it's even more serious and they don't know because you've kept it hidden all these years," he concluded in a heavy breath, laying a hand on her thigh.

"Aelin doesn't know," she confessed, biting her lip, "And I wish she didn't find out, like no one else. The only people I'm sure know are Manon and Asterin, because they're directly involved in the story. Maybe Dorian knows too, but I wouldn't bet on it."

Lorcan's hand tightened on her leg, "Now I'm sure it's something serious."

She frowned, thoughtful, "It is serious, Lor, but I don't want you to start worrying about me if I tell you," she said, throwing herself back onto the couch on her back. He was looking at her with such intensity that Elide felt her skin tickle, "I'm fine and the only reason I've never told the others is because I know they'd start acting like mother hens and I don't want them to think I'm fragile or that I need protecting," she continued, holding his gaze and hoping he understood that if she carried on with the story, nothing should change between them.

He nodded, "I promise I won't start treating you like you're made of porcelain."

The sincerity in his eyes, in his voice, made her start, "It was two years before I moved here."

"So you were what? Nineteen?" he asked doing a quick mental calculation.

She nodded, "Ava and I met during my senior year of high school. She was a sophomore in college, but she was only a year older than me," she murmured, going down memory lane. She took a deep breath, "It was my first real relationship. All the ones I'd had before had lasted a month or less and had all been with boys, she was the first girl I'd ever done anything with." she looked at him sidelong, trying to work out how that made him feel. Lorcan looked impassive, completely caught up in her words, but she could see that he was mentally bracing himself to hear the worst.

"I don't remember when the fighting started, but it took me months before I realised how manipulative she was."

She lowered her gaze as Lorcan's features seemed to tense even more and she began to fiddle her fingers, "She didn't do it with malice, or at least I think she did," she trailed off, shaking her head, "No, you know what," she said nodding with conviction, "She did it on purpose and she didn't even try to hide it.

"She was always ready to throw my indecision in my face when it came to my sexuality. She was constantly on edge when we talked about my guy friends and every time I mentioned one of them to her, she would find a way to accuse me of liking them. And the next minute she was there to tell me that she was joking, that there was no way I could like them because I was gay.

"With the girls it was even worse. She wouldn't talk to me for days whenever I went out with my classmates and after sleepovers or whenever I went clubbing with them she would always tell me I had slept with them. So after a while I stopped going out with everyone and stayed in touch with Manon and Asterin, but we only spoke on the phone because they were at college and had no idea what was really going on at home.

She paused, closing her eyes, thinking back to how lonely the year she'd been with Ava had been.

"I loved her, despite everything," she whispered, sighing. "Despite every calculating manipulation. There were times when-" she paused again, feeling the emotion grow in her throat. She brought her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes.

The only time she'd ever had to tell anyone this story had been more than six years before and she hadn't had the courage to tell the details to her friends when they'd come back for the Christmas holidays. She hadn't been able to say the worst things, the things that had scarred her the deepest.

Lorcan moved beneath her and Elide opened her eyes, looking up at him. His hands were clenched into fists and his brow furrowed, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to tell me Elide. I'm already glad you trust me enough to tell me even that, there's no need to go on," he whispered.

The problem wasn't the telling, the problem was making it real once she would say it.

Elide had always been a strong follower of her 'until I tell someone, I can pretend it never happened' policy, because once someone else knew the truth too, there was no way to deny it.

She was afraid of how Lorcan might react if she gave him this truth of hers, and she didn't want things to change even before they started at all.

She took a deep breath, nodding, "These aren't things that affect me anymore, clearly, as I have absolutely no problem having sex with other people," she resumed, watching him as he stiffened and closed his eyes.

"Please tell me she never forced you to do anything," he murmured. And Elide could feel the anger, the raw, undiluted fury that laced his words, but also the sorrow for her. The need to protect her from the thousand possibilities that were surely forming in his mind.

She tightened in her shoulders and shook her head, suddenly feeling self-conscious, "It wasn't really a forcing, it was more a convincing me to- it was a convincing me to want it. She never touched me when I didn't want to, but she was pushing me to believe I wanted it. There were times when I didn't want to have sex and she could get me to give in by telling me certain things." then she blushed, feeling how stupid her words sounded. "I'm sorry, that makes absolutely no sense."

Lorcan opened his eyes wide, shaking his head, "No, Elide, no. It makes perfect sense." and as he said it, he shifted her slightly so he could lie back down next to her. "No one should try to turn a no into a yes."

Elide wrapped her arms around his hips and he settled so that she was half lying on his chest. One of his arms ended around her shoulders and the other found its place on her hip.

She closed her eyes, resting a hand on his chest and feeling his heart beat beneath her fingers, "I know, I don't know why I apologized," she confessed, "Again, it's not something that affects me anymore. I have no problem when I do something. If I don't want to do it, I let whoever I'm with know, and if they don't stop right away, I'll leave." Feeling him stiffen again, she was quick to point out that no one had ever asked her to do anything she didn't want to. After Ava, she'd never met anyone who pushed her to do more.

"I'm sorry, even though you're over it and you say it doesn't affect you in any way, I'm sorry that you had to spend months on end with this person and that it took you so long to realize it," he whispered, leaving a kiss on her hair.

Elide started to lightly caress his skin and a shiver ran through her body. She had almost forgotten about the freezing cold that reigned over the flat. Lorcan moved a little to pick up the blanket that had fallen and placed it over her, tucking it under her back.

"Don't worry, it all ended with a big bang." she giggled and it was as if the body she was lying on relaxed completely as the tension he had built up until that moment disappeared. "Asterin took her sweet time in giving me justice."

"What happened?"

"The first Christmas we were supposed to spend together I found out she had another girlfriend."

Lorcan opened his mouth wide, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, with an amused smile. It no longer hurt to think about Ava and everything that had happened to her in the months they had been together, "It was early December or so and I was on my way home to my parents after spending the weekend with her. I was going inside and Jenna appeared out of nowhere," she explained, resting her chin on his chest and watching his reaction, "Jenna was the other girl."

Lorcan nodded for her to continue.

"She started insulting me, telling me it was my fault that her relationship with Ava was going badly and I," Elide chuckled remembering how confused she had been at the time, "I was going to ask her who the fuck she was and what she wanted from me and then Manon and Asterin came out of my house and I remember thinking I was dreaming. Because my two best friends were supposed to be six hours away and there was a crazy woman in my front yard.

"Jenna called Ava and I don't remember exactly what they yelled at me, but somehow Ava managed to blame me for everything, even the things that had nothing to do with Jenna, but were internal to our relationship." she sighed, biting the inside of her cheek, "Manon was calm, sort of, but Asterin was so pissed." she opened her eyes wide, shaking her head.

Lorcan worked his jaw, stroking her arm, "I bet my ass she was, who wouldn't be."

"Anyway," she continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Jenna tried to hit me at one point and I think if it wasn't for Manon literally knocking me to the ground pulling me back I'd have a crooked nose right now. Asterin hit back for me and she was pretty frightening afterwards. Ava got in between the two of them and it went on for a while. They only left when Manon threatened to call the police.

"That night when my parents came home I had to explain everything to them. It was the night I had to come out and I couldn't help thinking that that was exactly what Ava had wanted all along. I knew my parents would accept me no matter what I told them or whoever I brought home, but it should have been my decision and she managed to wrest everything from me, even this.

"I found out later that Manon and Asterin had come back to Perranth to surprise me. I don't know what would have happened if they hadn't been there and I don't think I want to know. I'm just very happy that Rin managed to land some good blows," she concluded, smiling faintly at Lorcan.

He watched her for a while in silence, then he snorted, bringing a hand to his face, "God," he chuckled, "What a fucking story."

She tightened her arms around his body, "Yeah, and one I'd rather never tell again."

His eyes softened, "My lips are sealed," he murmured, then smiled, shaking his head as if he still couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Then he actually laughed, and Elide felt her heart warm up at that sound, "I'm so glad you made it out of there," then he cursed under his breath, still in an amused tone, "I guess I'll have to seriously consider Asterin's offer, to thank her somehow."

The girl pulled herself up slightly, raising her eyebrows and smiling, "Would you really do that?"

Lorcan's expression turned questioning, "I don't know if I should worry about you being so excited about fucking The Blondies," he said, mimicking air quotes with his fingers, "But no, honey," he shook his head with an apologetic grimace, "as satisfying as the image of you fucking more than one person at a time is, I'd rather not take part in such things."

Elide laughed, "You don't have to give me excuses, I understand. It's not for everyone."

Lorcan looked at her more closely, "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Even two," she said with a smile on her lips.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to and feel fully within your rights to slap me if I'm-"

She put a hand over his mouth, shushing him, "If it's questions about my sex life you can ask me anything you want babe, I'm not the type to keep my adventures secret or private. Unless the other participants explicitly ask me to." she removed her hand slowly and he licked his lips.

He nodded thoughtlessly, "How many threesomes have you had?"

She giggled, pressing her face against his chest, "I wouldn't know, I don't keep tabs. I can tell you though, I don't have enough fingers to count."

"Hmm," was his only reply, "And have you done things with even more people?"

Elide tilted her head to the side as she felt his hands begin to slowly caress her side, her arm, over the blanket, and she felt again the imposing need to strip naked of every bit of clothing so she could feel his caresses on her skin.

"I might have." she decided to tease him.

Lorcan smirked, "So much for being comfortable with your sex life."

Elide slowly bent one leg, bringing it up until her knee brushed the crotch of his trousers and he tilted his head towards hers, brushing his lips against hers. "Perhaps I want to play a game with you," she murmured, licking his bottom lip. When her eyes met his and he nodded, she carried on, sliding her hand down his lower chest, "It only happened once, that I was having sex with a few people at once. Why don't you try saying a number and every time you get it wrong, you have to take off a piece of clothing?"

He smiled, closing his eyes and Elide felt him harden against her thigh, which had started to move as she pressed her centre against his leg. His voice grew hoarse, "What if I guess? What do I win?"

She rose slightly, pressing her breasts to him, and kissed him the moment her hand slipped under his shirt, going to rub his abs. Lorcan's skin was on fire.

Elide's tongue slid over his and she moaned into the kiss when the hand that was around her shoulders slid under her arm and came to rest on her breast, his thumb caressing the already hard nipple under all those layers of fabric.

"I need you naked," she murmured, pulling away from the kiss only briefly, continuing to rub her sex with his taut, hard leg. Lorcan had other ideas though.

"Wait," he said breathlessly, placing a hand on her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and smiled as a king who had just won a war would, "Six."

Elide released a surprised laugh, nodding softly, "Yes," she scratched the skin of his stomach softly, "How did you-"

Her words were cut short by Lorcan's lips crashing into hers. She moaned into the kiss as one of his hands clasped over her ass. Her hips began to rub more forcefully against his leg and when a louder moan forced its way out of her, he pulled away, lifting the leg she kept draped over his hips and turned her towards the TV, putting her in the position they'd been in earlier.

Elide was about to ask him if he was serious.

He couldn't tease her like that and kiss her and touch her and then-

She stiffened as the hand on her stomach began to trace a path to her navel slowly and his hips brushed against hers, she shivered when his mouth grazed the shell of her ear, "You didn't lay down the terms for my victory, so now we play by my rules."

Elide's throat went dry and when she tried to swallow she found herself gulping down air. She sighed when his hand reached the hem of her trousers and slipped under the loose elastic, sliding over the thin fabric of her panties, never getting close to her throbbing spot.

"And what," she breathed, closing her eyes as his other hand crept under her neck and Lorcan bent his arm so that he could reach her breasts unhindered, "what rules am I supposed to follow?"

"First of all," he whispered hoarsely, leaving light kisses on her jaw to her temple, "we should take this hoodie off. Because it's blocking me from touching your gorgeous tits and I don't like it."

Elide arched her back slightly, letting him lower the zip of her hoodie.

She wasn't used to standing still while someone ordered her what to do in bed. She wasn't always the one in charge, but she always had a way of turning the situation to her liking whenever she wanted, whereas right now, with her body tight in Lorcan's grip and pressed against his chest, she found it hard to even breathe.

Not least because the hand that had taken to kneading her low stomach had drifted lower, so slowly that Elide could have screamed in frustration.

The only thing that wasn't letting her lose control completely was the hard presence pressing against her bottom that let her know he must be in as much agony as she was.

"Lorcan," she begged him, tightening her hand around the arm wrapped around her neck. The hand not busy in the gentle torture in her trousers had moved the hoodie enough to allow Lorcan easy access that she would feel his touch even through the fabric of her shirt.

When the palm of his hand made contact with Elide's left breast, she gasped and didn't have time to assimilate the thumb and forefinger closing around the sensitive nipple that Lorcan's other fingers finally touched the apex of her thighs.

The sound that came from her lips was shattering. She spread her legs slightly, letting his fingers apply more pressure as they circled her clit.

With labored breathing and his chest rising and falling against her back, she managed to say, "More."

"You want more?" asked Lorcan, "How can I give you more?"

She moaned when he pinched her nipple a little harder, pulling and releasing it as her hips began to grind against his hand, trying to push him lower, "Touch me."

Elide heard him swallow behind her, but when he spoke, his voice was firm and teasing, "I'm already touching you, honey."

She whined, opening her mouth and letting out a groan of discomfort when she felt the lack of his fingers against her clit, "More." she repeated desperately, moving her hips back, against him, to relieve some of the tightness between her legs, "Touch me."

This was the Elide she knew. The one who gave orders to her partner even when it looked like the other had the upper hand.

Apparently, however, that wasn't the situation.

Lorcan removed both hands from her body, "I'll touch you when I decide you deserve it."

Elide opened her eyes wide, whimpering, "You can't do that."

He chuckled. Lorcan _chuckled_ , "I just did."

"Lorcan." she said in a threatening voice, starting to turn towards him.

One of his hands, the one that had been occupied in her panties until moments before, snapped to her hip, pinning her down. He clicked his tongue a couple of times, "Don't even think about it." he whispered and Elide could hear the sneer in his voice, "Watch the tv and wait for things to come to you."

She was about to retort, tell him to fuck off and say she didn't feel like playing games, she wanted to feel him, to have him. If he didn't waste time, they could finally take the final step and Elide couldn't wait to feel that big, fat cock inside-

"It's like I can hear your thoughts from here. I can feel the wheels in your head turning, turning, turning," he said, moving a hand to her forehead and tapping it with a finger. "We've been together less than a week, but I know exactly what you're thinking when you look at me. How you fantasize-"

"You're only as good as your words, then?" she said with bated breath, feeling the heat build up deep in her stomach, "Because if you know what I'm thinking and you're not doing anything to make it real, then we have a problem."

Lorcan was silent for so long that Elide wondered if maybe she hadn't crossed a line. A hand brushing against her swollen nipple every so often, almost as if he didn't even notice, didn't give her enough time to think about how to apologize. She knew that some people found the courage to be talkative in bed until the other person talked back.

They'd already spent a lot of time in the sheets, considering only the mere days of their relationship, but that didn't mean Lorcan was comfortable with her talking back to him.

She was about to open her mouth, finally getting a break from that light, lingering tit torture, when Lorcan spoke up, "Take off your pants."

"What?"

"Now." he said in a hard voice, slipping a thumb under the hem of her trousers and starting to pull them down along her sides. Elide was appalled. "Since you're so keen on doing things quickly. Take off your pants." he repeated, with a little more urgency in his tone.

She looked over her shoulder at him, lifting her hips slightly off the cushions and bending her right leg for him to slip them off. She was about to put her leg down, bend the other to take strip down entirely and throw them on the floor along with the now forgotten blanket, but Lorcan's fingers tightened around her ankle and placed her foot on his hip, "Hold still."

Elide, completely open and exposed to his mercy, moaned softly and looked into his eyes, seeing the lust for her, for her body, there. She didn't even feel the cold biting into her skin anymore as his hand loosened its grip on her ankle and began to move up, up to her knee and then, much to her disappointment, down again.

Elide's head fell back and she couldn't sit still following his orders, moving her left leg to slip her trousers off once and for all.

Lorcan's hand snapped to her left thigh, pinning her down again, but when he realised she was only trying to undress, he gave a small nod with his chin and she released a long sigh at the utter dominance of her boyfriend.

"God you're beautiful." he murmured against her cheek, brushing her skin with his lips. Elide turned to him just enough so she could kiss him and as their tongues entwined, his hand slid to her stomach and, without hesitation, he slipped under the elastic of her panties.

She gaped into the kiss, opening her eyes and catching just a glimpse of the grin on his lips as his fingers brushed her clit, now sensitive from the attention it had received earlier, and slid lower, parting her lower lips. Her eyes snapped shut, eliciting a low chuckle from him.

The sound made Elide's muscles clench and it didn't go unnoticed by the man, "Just cause I laugh?" he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers, "What are you going to do when I actually touch you?" he asked. His fingers left her skin for a second before bringing her folds apart and it was then that Lorcan bit her lip, making her moan at the exact moment he ran his middle finger over her entrance, utterly soaked for him.

"Fuuck." she said slowly as his finger traced imaginary lines from her clit to her sex over and over again, until Elide grew overly impatient and began to sway her hips.

Lorcan breathed in her ear, "Don't move," he began to roll his finger over her entrance, pushing just the tip in and teasing her.

The fingers holding her open loosened their grip and Elide had to hold back a cry when Lorcan finally pushed his finger inside her, ever so slowly that her eyes rolled in her head at that slight stretch. Her fingers had never been big or thick and they certainly weren't as long as his.

When he thrust his whole finger inside her, starting to rub her clit with his thumb, her hips snapped up and the hand Lorcan held on her chest slipped into the neck of her shirt, finding only bare, soft skin. He muttered, "Girl, you really don't know what bras are, hmm? I'll never have the satisfaction of taking one off."

Elide couldn't find the words as Lorcan began pumping his finger inside her and when he added one, shoving them in very slowly, she couldn't hold back any longer and moaned so loudly she doubted the neighbours wouldn't hear them.

The hand that had taken to kneading her breasts continued undisturbed as Lorcan's mouth found its place on her neck and Elide caught fire. There wasn't a part of him that wasn't touching her and she could feel the way this made him feel.

His fingers picked up a little more speed and his thumb stopped stroking her rosy little pearl much to her chagrin, but she didn't think about how close she had been to coming when a third finger entered her, spreading her even wider.

She couldn't help herself when she thought that even just his fingers gave the same feeling as a good portion of the dicks she had seen. She didn't know if she'd ever tell him.

"I know I've told you this before," he panted against her skin, "But fuck, you're so tight."

A soft moan left her lips as one of her arms folded behind her, tightening around Lorcan's neck and pushing him against her hard. His fingers arched inside her, hitting that sweet spot of rough skin and Elide's eyes went wide, "Fuck, yeah. There, don't stop."

Lorcan didn't and sped up his movements, angling his hand so that it was always hitting the sensitive spot inside her that only with toys could she touch on her own, sucking on the skin under her ear and drawing blood back up until a bruise began to form. He licked the sore spot before biting her jaw, turning her to face him and capturing her lips with his.

The hand that was wrapped around him slid between their bodies and Elide never regretted what she did during sex, but in that moment, as her hips moved against his hand in search of that high she so craved and his mouth proclaimed her his, she imagined there was a first time for everything.

She touched him through his jeans, feeling his hard length ready for her, but Lorcan didn't seem to like the deed because in an instant his hand was out of her panties and his mouth was no longer on hers. The hand that had been tending to her nipples slipped out of her shirt with impressive rapidity and when Elide finally breathed, realising how little of her he was now touching, she closed her eyes, almost crying.

"You should have asked," he said through his teeth, thrusting his chin forward, "It wasn't in the rules. Or was it?"

Elide groaned, unable to open her eyes, "Lorcan."

"It wasn't in the rules." he repeated, starting to stroke her bare thigh, sending shivers down her spine, "We should do something about that."

"Yeah," spat Elide, "finish your fucking job."

Lorcan's eyebrows shot up, "You're not used to being ordered around." Elide looked up at him and the expression on her face was enough of an answer as Lorcan smiled mischievously, "Perhaps we should move to the bed."

She clenched her fists, "Perhaps, you should finish. Your. Job."

Lorcan brought his hand to her covered sex and Elide moaned, biting her lip. He cupped her through her panties and then gave her a little nudge with his hips, "Bed."

She grunted, knowing full well there would be no convincing him, so she sighed and pulled herself up onto her seat, closing her legs and feeling how wet she actually was.

Lorcan put both hands around her hips and kissed the back of her neck, "I promise I'll make it up to you in not even a minute."

Elide, despite her frustration for not having come, smiled from over her shoulder, pulling herself to her feet and spreading her arms wide, "You carry me."

Lorcan smiled at her from a sitting position, her body between his legs, and when he circled her hips with his arms, leaning forward to leave a kiss on her stomach, Elide's demeanor softened. He stood up, sliding his hands under her thighs and taking her in his arms with a smooth swing of his hips.

Elide laid her hands on his face, smiling back at him, "I sincerely hope you finish your job cause I might have to take care of this myself and I wouldn't let you touch anything. I don't know how much you'd enjoy it, at that point - the teasing."

Lorcan snorted, "Like you'd really be able to let me just watch."

She frowned, still with that sly smile on her face, as he started walking towards his room, "Maybe not tonight, because I can't wait any longer, but I'll take your word for it, Salvaterre." then she winked, leaving a light kiss on his cheek before whispering, "We'll see who gives in first when you watch me touch myself without being able to do anything."

She felt Lorcan falter in his steps and was content with even just that reaction.

She had already won.

"We'll see," he murmured.

Once in the room, it didn't take Lorcan half a moment to lay her down on the black cotton covers and she pulled herself up to the headboard.

Elide looked around the room and then ran a hand over the sheets, grimacing when she found them scratchy, "Why do you sleep on sandpaper?"

He huffed, crawling across the mattress until he was half lying on top of her, "Not everyone can afford silk sheets, honey."

She smiled sweetly at him, laying her hand on his bicep, "I'll get you some for your birthday."

Lorcan furrowed his brow, "Sorry Ellie, but right now," he had moved so close that he was now standing in front of her and she could feel his breath on her nose. Hips pressed against hers while still too many layers separated them, "I couldn't care less about the sheets."

She pouted, "It was just a commen- uh."

She opened her lips wide in surprise to feel his mouth against hers, but closed her eyes immediately and kept molding her lips so that they were never parted from his.

Elide brought both arms behind his head, pushing him harder against her and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Lorcan was too lost in the kiss to realise his girlfriend's true intentions and failed to react when with a quick jerk of her hips, Elide found herself on top of him, straddling him. She didn't break the kiss, but loosened her arms from his neck and without breaking away from him, slipped off her hoodie, with Lorcan's help.

"You're way overdressed," she breathed between one touch of lips and another, "You need to take something off."

She pulled herself up, staying on his thighs and began to fiddle with the zip of his trousers. Lorcan's hands snapped forward and when she had unfastened the button, he pulled the garment down with such force that Elide hopped up on her heels and they both chuckled, "And you say I'm the one who wants to do it quick," she teased him, helping him pull them off all the way, along with his socks.

She leaned down again, placing a swift peck on his lips as he began to caress her arms and her hands slipped under his t-shirt, touching that skin that still burned despite the temperature dropping with such speed that Elide wondered how she was still alive.

"You need to take this fucking shirt off because it smells too much like Rowan and I can't touch you if I think-"

"Got it."

Casting a quick glance at him, she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips and one began to form on hers, but Lorcan pulled himself up, removing his jumper and shirt with a simple movement of his arm and Elide felt that familiar warmth reappear stronger than before in her stomach as he stood almost completely naked in front of her.

"You still have your shirt on," he pointed out to her, drawing her attention back to his face and not to the sculpted abs he was sporting.

Elide smirked, fighting the haze that was blinding her mind, "And I'm not taking it off for a bit longer, I want to enjoy myself first."

She put a hand on his chest, pushing him and forcing him to lean against the headboard, "What do you want to do? I haven't-"

"You've had your chance, now it's my turn," she reprised him, not letting him finish.

She slid her fingers slowly across his chest, scratching the skin with her nails just enough to mark his body. Lorcan's hands ended up on her thighs, caressing the skin there in circular motions and the loving smile on his face made her freeze with her fingers wrapped around the elastic of his boxers now struggling to contain his erection.

"What is it?"

Lorcan closed his eyes, giving her legs a little squeeze, "Nothing."

Elide smiled more widely, lowering his boxers a little and letting his cock finally spring free. He didn't waste another second, and then her hand wrapped around him.

"Fuck, Elide." he sighed, opening his mouth and throwing his head back on the pillow.

She began to slowly pump him, never really touching his most sensitive spot. With her right hand wrapped around his erection and her left working his balls - something she found drove Lorcan insane - Elide felt her core heat up with a new desire.

She looked at her lover's face, chuckling at the expression of sheer ecstasy that morphed his features as she ran her thumb over the tip, drawing a choked groan from him. "You're so big I can't even close my fingers around you," she murmured, shifting her eyes to his member.

His hips snapped forward and Elide twisted her wrist, starting to massage him harder.

Lorcan arched his back as she closed her fist over the tip and groped it for a few seconds too long. One of his hands snapped on her wrist and pulled her away from his hard-on. Elide, with an amused grin on her face, moved her hand from his balls to his cock, squeezing it so hard that he groaned one more time before he pulled himself up to his seat and grabbed her other hand as well.

Now, he with bated breath and she with a satisfied expression on her face, they looked at each other as if they both knew exactly where it was all going and neither spoke when Lorcan picked her up and laid her gently on the bed, kissing her with a softness he rarely showed to the outside world, but was always ready to flaunt when it came to her.

He ran his tongue over her lips, caressing every inch of exposed skin on her legs, and when his fingers finally reached her panties, Elide heard his breathing quicken, as if he hadn't seen her naked before, as if his hand hadn't been inside her just minutes before. He pulled them off so slowly that she wondered how many minutes, hours, days had passed.

They pulled apart slightly, foreheads still pressed together as Lorcan gently parted her thighs and ran a knuckle between her folds, feeling how wet and ready for him she was.

Elide opened her mouth, breathing in the air he was giving her when without warning, he entered her with a finger and quickly withdrew, adding one and then another until she was fully content and he began to move in earnest. He fucked her with his hand for a while, never slowing his pace, until she felt that tight squeezing sensation in her stomach, lower down, tugging and pulling like a taut rope.

"You're so beautiful." he murmured, curling his fingers upwards and scratching that sensitive spot inside her. Elide moaned loudly, clinging to his arms and arching her back. "So fucking beautiful."

"Lor-" his name broke off as he stopped and very slowly slipped a fourth finger inside her. She lowered her gaze between their bodies and when his palm began to rub urgently against her clit, Elide fractured around his fingers.

Her nails sank into his muscular arms as she arched and her body was shaken by violent jolts, one stronger than the last until she could take them no more and the fingers inside her didn't stop. Just as the heel of his hand did not stop as it continued to grind furiously against her bundle of nerves.

Elide cried, snapping a hand between the two of them as Lorcan's mouth closed over hers again. The orgasm still coursed through her, but she was too sensitive, too sensitive. She managed to pull his hand away from her clit, but his fingers continued relentlessly and Elide felt something that only a few times alone she had been able to feel, and as good as it had been, she was not at all inclined to do it in front of Lorcan.

"Wait," she managed to throw out. He stilled immediately, smiling and flexing his fingers inside her one last time, stroking her gently, before pulling them out of her quivering pussy. He cupped her sex and she trembled, closing her eyes and feeling the muscles in her body twitch as a rush went through her.

"You did so good, El." he whispered, kissing her cheeks, one at a time, and then her nose, her lips, until she opened her eyes and laid a hand on her face. She delighted in the touch. "So good, baby."

Elide wanted to tell him at that moment.

She wanted to tell him what she felt in the bottom of her heart, that emotion of deep respect and admiration. For the person he was and the perfect, patient friend he proved to be every day. For the things he made her feel, whether they were good or bad - because they were so strong, she didn't think she could feel that way with anyone else in the world.

For the trust she had been able to give him without even thinking about it almost an hour earlier on the couch in their house. For the love he gave her without even realising it every day.

And as she looked into his eyes, she knew she would tell him, sooner or later. Just, not right then.

"I wanna touch you."

Lorcan's smile turned sly, "Be my guest."

Her body still a little weak from the orgasm she had just received, she managed to pull herself up and her boyfriend, understanding her intentions, lay down where she had been just seconds before, folding his arms behind his head and stretching out fully naked at her mercy.

"You look pretty good tonight, babe," she whispered, tracing his abs with her fingertips, moving towards the line of hair that ran across his pubes. A single finger passed over his entire length and when it reached the tip, his cock twitched and Lorcan released a choked moan.

Elide looked up at him, closing her fingers around him as before, but failing to touch the head. She lowered her gaze to his sex and smiled, licking her lips to wet them and then lowered herself onto him, parting her lips just enough to slide him into her mouth in one breath.

Lorcan truly moaned this time, so loudly that Elide heard it ringing in her ears, and when she pushed lower, relaxing the muscles in her throat and taking him all the way in, his hips jerked upwards and the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat.

Despite the training Elide had forced herself to do over the years to be able to take her partners entirely, Lorcan was more than considerable in size and certainly not average, and when she pulled back to get some air and he followed her with his hips, she found herself gagging.

His eyes were on her lips, glossy with his precum as they moved over the head of his cock. She swirled her tongue along the length of him and bobbed her head as much as she could without having to pull away.

"Fuck, Elide," he breathed, dropping his arms down his sides and throwing his head back. His hands closed around the sheets and Lorcan had never felt like this. No one had ever been able to make him feel this good with just a blow job and he was about to tell her so, but if one moment Elide's lips were locked on him and her nose rubbed against his waist, the next the cold air hit his hard cock and not even her hand was on his thigh anymore.

He lowered his gaze to where her head should have been, but Elide was kneeling between his legs and stripping off the last of her clothes. The shirt disappeared in the blink of an eye and the panties the next and the girl gave no warning to him before straddling him and rubbing her now completely wet sex up and down its length.

They both moaned loudly at that first contact.

Lorcan's hands soon found her hips and as Elide slid a hand between her legs and spread her lips to glide him better against her heat. Each time she thrust forward, the tip of his cock hit her clit, eliciting an increasingly loud moan from her.

She was still a little sensitive from her first orgasm and Lorcan was so hard, so warm against her. She could feel so much pleasure just rubbing against him and couldn't imagine what it would be like to finally have him inside her. Elide pressed herself more forcefully against his body, grinding her hips into his and opening her mouth wide when a thrust a little too hard caused her to drop past the tip and it nudged against her entrance, giving them both a taste of what was to come.

His cock was dripping wet with her arousal and the way her lips wrapped neatly around the skin of his dick, creating the perfect friction, made Lorcan think he was in heaven.

It was as if he couldn't shift his gaze from the sight he never thought he'd be able to see, but the second Elide's eyes met Lorcan's, in an instant his hands moved to her breasts, fiercely kneading those perfect, round tits he loved so much. He pinched the nipples as Elide's movements became more erratic and he pulled and rubbed the darker sensitive skin.

"It's so good, you're so- ah." Elide fell forward, both hands on his chest as he didn't stop his movements and the orgasm flowed through her.

Lorcan brought his hands to her waist again as her motion began to falter, "Don't fucking stop, don't stop."

Elide screamed his name, her stomach contracted again and again until her body couldn't take it anymore and the jolts of pleasure that started from her hot core and reached every nerve ending in her small body broke her thoroughly. He continued to move her gently against him, pushing through the aftershocks until she couldn't take them either and collapsed against him.

Lorcan's arms quickly found their place on her back and Elide was breathing frantically, her head tucked into the niche between his head and shoulder. He laid a hand on the small of her back, "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer, but nodded slowly, relaxing her arms against her sides and letting him slide her off his body and onto the mattress. With one arm draped over his chest and one leg entwined in his, Elide felt at home.

"You sure you wanna do this tonight?" he asked her, stroking an eyebrow and moving her hair out of her face. She nodded again, keeping her eyes closed, and felt him settle down on the bed. "You don't have to do this just because I haven't come yet, in fact, I'd really rather not do anything if you're too tired or satisfied enough and-"

One of Elide's hands snapped to his mouth, "Give me five minutes and if you don't put your huge cock inside me then I'm leaving."

Lorcan made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan, "Yes ma'am." he murmured against her hair, leaving a kiss there shortly after.

Elide traced the tip of her index finger over his chest, following the rhythm of his breaths and after a few minutes where his hands roamed over her body as well, she lifted her head just enough to kiss him and Lorcan understood without her uttering a word and she loved him a little more.

He moved on top of her without weighing on her and never parting their lips and the more he tried to pull away the more she got off the bed, until they were sitting up and Lorcan had to put his hands on her shoulders and force her away. He laughed with a odd glint in his eyes, "Why don't you just lie down and let me do this?"

Elide hesitated for a moment, the words on the tip of her tongue, denial ready to strike... but why not accept the offer? Why not let someone else do it all for once?

She gave a small nod and settled down on the covers, legs spread wide for Lorcan as he sat on his knees like a subject before his queen, naked for her pleasure.

He moved closer, lifting her legs just enough to place them over his thighs and Elide moaned when she felt the tip of his cock graze her pussy. He hadn't thought she would still be so sensitive after all this time.

Lorcan arched his eyebrows, "We'll take it slow."

Elide glared at him, "You try that and I'll have you castrated," she threatened him, "I'm not too conceited to admit that this is one of the best nights of my life, but I've done worse and you know it," she gave him a pointed look, "I don't need you to treat me gently."

He watched her for a few seconds in silence, pondering her words, then nodded, tightening his lips into a thin line. He grabbed his cock in one hand and pushed the tip against her, dragging it up and down her slit and teasing her still sensitive clit. He grunted lowly, feeling how hot and soaked she still was.

Elide moaned, all kinds of venom forgotten as Lorcan brushed her sex with his and made her feel delighted as few before him had managed to do. He parted her lips with his fingers and continued to rub his cock against her, sending surges of pleasure through her body.

"You're fucking amazing." he murmured at one point, pushing the tip against her hole, teasing her and making her think he was finally going to give them both what they wanted most, only to slip his cock back between her folds and then up to nudge her clit.

He was praising her with sweet, dirty, loving words, but Elide just wanted him to slip inside her and finally give her everything he had to offer.

When Lorcan played that little fucking game of his, Elide pushed her hips forward, trying to drive him deeper into her, but he moved back, grinning.

The asshole knew exactly what he was doing.

Elide gritted her teeth and reached between the two of them, grabbing his cock and forcing it against her, not letting it in though. Lorcan leaned forward over her and she met him halfway, sighing when their faces were inches apart and she could feel his breath on her cheeks, "When you said I should let you do it, I thought you were actually going to do something." then tightened her grip on his member, fixing her eyes in his, "So why don't you cut the bullshit and get to it?"

Lorcan's hand that wasn't busy supporting his weight without crushing Elide tightened on her wrist and she released her grip. The smile on his face startled her as much as it turned her on, and when he lowered himself even more, brushing his lips with hers, Elide thought she was going to die, "Let me do this for you."

And then, with a slowness that belonged only to those immortal, he slid inside her, inch by glorious inch and spread her as she had never been spread before.

Elide's mouth formed an o as he continued to slide into her and it seemed to go on forever. Her walls tightened around him and Lorcan grunted, closing his eyes, but opening them again right away, as if he didn't want to miss her expression.

When he touched Elide's wall and pushed harder, straining for space he wouldn't find, Lorcan smiled, biting her lip and pulling away immediately after, "Next time you try to give me an order while I'm on top, I'll make sure the ropes around your wrists are so tight you won't be able to move."

Her back arched at the promise in those words and then Lorcan began to move and Elide felt him. She felt him everywhere as he slowly rolled out of her and back in with a hard thrust and then repeated as her pussy clenched and tightened on him, almost as if her body refused to let him go. The pain wasn't really a pain, more of an ache, but she hadn't felt this kind of sensation since the first few times she'd had sex and rarely could she find people filling her the way he was filling her.

The discomfort almost immediately gave way to pleasure, and stars of light so bright they blinded her exploded behind her eyelids as Lorcan's hand landed on her hip and he pushed her down into the bed, angling his hips so that he hit a very specific spot inside her each time he thrust in.

"Fuck," Elide managed to speak once she found her voice again.

"There you are," Lorcan murmured in a strained voice, bending down just enough to leave a kiss on her lips. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You did for a moment," Elide moaned when he gave a particularly hard thrust, "God, you're so big."

Lorcan grunted, biting her shoulder lightly, continuing to shove down with his hips, with that patience even he didn't know he possessed, "Everything okay?" he asked her, not stopping.

She nodded, smiling reassuringly at him and then moaning, contracting the muscles in her lower abdomen and making him join in with the sounds of pleasure their bodies were making. "Never been better."

The grin of pure male satisfaction on his face did not go unnoticed.

And then Elide looked down and what she saw knocked the air out of her lungs. She clamped down on his dick and Lorcan moaned loudly again, thrusting his hips even further into her, expanding what Elide recognised as the imprint of his cock visible on her stomach.

She reached out a hand between them and Lorcan caught it, stopping her and shaking his head. When he spoke, his voice was even rougher than usual, "Don't touch yourself, not yet."

Elide looked into his eyes and then back down again, feeling a rush of pleasure when he pulled out so much that his tip - which she had noticed with no small amount of glee pointed slightly upwards - rubbed against her most sensitive spot. She managed to shake her head in turn, "No, not that... look."

And Lorcan didn't know what she was referring to and pulling back, stopping so he could look at whatever had managed to distract her in such a moment. Elide stopped him by grabbing his hips and urging him against her and it was at that moment that he saw the bulge that had appeared when he had slipped back into her. He opened his eyes wide, moving slightly, shifting that bulge which he realised was the tip of his cock pressing against her stomach.

"Holy fuck, Ellie, I can see myself moving inside you," he managed to draw out.

At those words and with the resuming of his movements, Elide dropped her head back and when she felt Lorcan's hand push against the bulge on her stomach, she cried out his name.

"You're not giving me orders now, hmm?"

His thumb had begun to draw circles on her clit, massaging it steadily as her walls kept quivering around the hugeness that was him and Lorcan felt the instant Elide came, because the pressure inside her became so great that he was forced out and he didn't have time to realise what was happening when a squirt of liquid hit him, drenching his legs and waist.

His hand never moved from the apex of her thighs and Elide began to shudder with the force of the orgasm that kept spurting inside her.

"You're so fucking hot." he tried to drive into her again, but he couldn't get half an inch in that Elide yelped and the discomfort in that sound was more than the pleasure as he quickly pulled away, finally moving his hand from her clit and giving her a moment's peace.

The instant his fingers were no longer on her, Elide's body slumped back on the covers and she continued to whimper between forced breaths, settling into a fetal position and closing her eyes. Her expression didn't appear to be pained, but he couldn't be sure he hadn't crossed any lines until she told him.

"Elide." the concern in the tone of his voice palpable.

The ache of his erection tugging at his skin and the discomfort of yet another ruined orgasm completely forgotten as he tried to figure out if the girl in front of him was okay.

"Love," he tried again, "Elide, look at me." he ordered, taking her arm. She turned to face him again, and when Lorcan noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes, he felt himself dying inside. "Ellie... god, are you okay?"

She let out a choked laugh, taking his hand and squeezing it with what little strength she had left, "That was the best orgasm of my life." she whispered in a voice so hoarse he almost didn't recognize her. "You broke me," she teased and he knew she was back with him.

Lorcan let go a sigh of relief, running a hand through his hair and over his face, "Fuck, you scared me."

Elide continued to breathe harshly, but held her legs open to make room for him and it amazed him when she arched her hips slightly and invited him to rub himself against her again, telling him to finish inside her.

He shook his head, more serious than ever, "I'm not going to- Ellie you literally yelped like a wounded dog when I just- No, no way." and as he spoke he was pulling away, trying to unwind from her legs without crushing her.

"Lor, you're not going to hurt me," she reassured him, her eyes half closed still in a post-orgasmic haze, "and if you do hurt me, I'll tell you. I promise." she continued, lifting one leg with what little strength she had left in her body and pushed him back against her.

Lorcan studied her face, looking for any sign that she was lying to him. She smiled at him, bringing a hand to his cheek and he sighed. He dropped his head forward and his eyes landed on his erection, which was twitching from the pleasure that had been taken from it.

He looked into Elide's eyes, "You promise. Are you sure?"

She nodded, smirking, "Look who's asking for permission now. You can cont-"

And Lorcan didn't let her finish her sentence, thrusting back in with a firm but gentle thrust at the same time so as not to hurt her.

She opened her mouth wide in a silent scream and it wasn't long before Elide's tight, swollen walls tightened around him in one last overwhelming orgasm that pushed him over the edge as well. He pushed into her all the way to the hilt and pressed his forehead against hers as white ropes of come spurred from his cock into her.

Her name fell from his lips like honey from a beehive.

He fell with the full weight of his body onto Elide and when she grunted, laughing softly, he found the strength to slip off her and fall onto the mattress beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her onto his chest.

They lay in silence for what seemed like hours, days, years listening to each other's breathing and when Lorcan finally moved, Elide whimpered, "Where are you going?"

He chuckled, "Nowhere," and to prove how true his words were he tightened his grip around her, "I'm here."

She closed her eyes again, trying to close her legs which were starting to get cold, "Maybe we should cover ourselves before the frost steals all our warmth." she mumbled as she was shaken by a chill.

"Five minutes." was his reply.

And then Elide finally managed to bring her legs against his and felt a wet patch on the blankets and like a bolt from the blue she realised what had happened the third magnificent time her boyfriend had made her come.

"What?"

"Sorry?"

"You tensed up. What is it?" asked Lorcan. She felt him stiffen beneath her, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Elide pulled herself up with some difficulty. It was as if someone had driven a truck over her - a nice truck. She was sore in all the right places. She was about to tell him, her mind wandering so fast she couldn't think of one thing and that was it, but she remembered again the little show she'd put on and felt her cheeks flush, "Shit."

"Ellie, if I've hurt you-" his hand came to rest on her arm and she could see the way Lorcan sought her gaze, but she couldn't wade through it.

"No, Lor, you didn't hurt me," she said softly, then wrinkled her brow, "Can we sleep in my room?"

He didn't answer right away, but when he did his voice was harsher, "Until you tell me what's wrong, I'm not moving."

Elide brought a hand to her face, "Lor-"

"No, Elide ," he said her full name and in that moment it didn't sound sexy or teasing, just dreadful, "you can't even look at me." and the pain, the uncertainty in his tone made her look up.

The worry in those black pools would have brought her to her knees if they were standing. At that moment, she didn't even know if she would be able to walk on her own, she doubted.

"What is it?" he pushed, taking her hands in his.

Elide bit her lip and then closed her eyes, "The sheets are wet."

She couldn't say directly what had happened.

"You mean to tell me that you'd never come- that you hadn't squirted in your life?"

Her eyes widened and his expression was completely different from what she had imagined. Only pride in what he had managed to do shone in his eyes.

"It's not- it was-" she stammered, clasping her hands together, "It wasn't the first time, but it's never happened to me with anyone else." she explained, straightening her back, "I've managed it a few times on my own, but never that hard anyway."

Lorcan chuckled, hugging her and putting one hand on her hair while the other went to stroke her back, "Ellie, it's okay."

She didn't know why she was so embarrassed, she just knew that she didn't know what he liked in bed and didn't want to fuck anything up.

They continued to talk for a while about the seemingly millions of times his magic cock had managed to make his girls squirt and Ellie proudly told of the very few times she had managed to do it on herself and it was only when the cold began to be unbearable that Lorcan got up and took her to the bathroom. He helped her clean herself, holding her upright in the shower while he wiped all traces of their orgasms from her skin with a cloth soaked in icy water.

He picked her up and carried her to her bed and handed her pyjamas and some very warm socks before leaving her alone under the covers that were much thicker and much softer than his own.

Elide was half asleep when he too crawled into bed behind her and held her to his chest until sleep claimed them both.


	6. The Playlist(s) Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place right after part one, I just forgot to post it, I'm sorry

Lorcan walked into her room moments after she’d slipped into her pajamas and Elide thought about how many times she’d risked being caught naked by her roommate unintentionally and how many times, instead, she’d wanted to walk into his room in one of those lacy little underthings she wore for everyone but him just to see how he’d react.

Her best friend looked like a whipped dog as he walked over to the bed and reserved a coy smile for her, “I did something for you.”

Elide sighed, closing the laptop on her legs and looking into his eyes. She was still angry that he’d lied to her for months, but the fact that he’d brought her his cigarettes and his trusted lighter had cooled the blinding rage that had hit her the day before.

“Is it a playlist?” she asked under her breath.

He nodded, “I sent it to you five minutes ago but you didn’t see it,” then pointed at the bed with his chin, “May I?”

Elide didn’t answer, but moved in between all the papers and books to make room for him and he settled down next to her on the pillows.

“I called this one ‘I’m sorry’ - because it’s true,” he murmured, spreading his legs until his thigh touched hers. Elide felt a jolt go through her body, as she did every time he grazed her, but Lorcan didn’t seem the least bit touched by the fact that their bodies were in contact in at least three places as he continued to scroll through his spotify account.

He handed her the phone and the second their fingers touched, Elide had to call on every sane part of her brain not to grab the pillow behind her back and scream into it.

She frowned, scrolling through the songs, “You chose them just for the title didn’t you?”

“Obviously.” he said and when Elide looked at him she saw he was holding back a smile.

She couldn’t help but smile back, “Did you even listen to them?” she asked already knowing the answer.

He shook his head, scratching his neck, “Only one or two.”

She giggled, “You’re an idiot.”

Lorcan actually smiled at her at that point, and then spread his arms, wrapping one around her shoulders, “I made you another one, like the usual ones, but I don’t feel like giving you two playlists in one day. You don’t deserve them.”

She turned a confused and angry expression on him, “I don’t _deserve_ them? And let’s hear it, why not?”

“Because you’ve been ignoring me all day,” he said, lowering himself to her and nudging his nose to her hair, “And you made me miss you.”

Elide scrunched her nose, “I’d like to remind you that we’re fighting-”

“Are we?”

“We are,” she shoved him, “And normally fights go on until the one in the wrong apologises.”

Lorcan looked at her, pulling her tighter against him, “I’m sorry?”

Elide nodded, snuggling against his chest and playing the apology playlist, making him explain why he had picked up smoking so soon after quitting. They talked for over three hours and when she woke up the next morning, Lorcan was gone and her bed had been cleaned of books and notes.

**_Now, the playlist(s) - Lorcan normally doesn’t name the playlists, but he puts the date in which he put them together_ **

_**14.01** _

1\. Honey – Johnny Balik

2\. imagine if – gnash

3\. Honeybee – The Head and The Heart

4\. HEY GIRL – JERZY

5\. Maine – Noah Kahan

6\. Running After You – Matthew Mole

7\. Fresh Roses – Juke Ross

8\. You Are Loved – Matthew Mole

9\. No Right To Love You – Rhys Lewis

10\. You & Me – James TW

11\. I Can’t Make You Love – Dave Thomas Junior

12\. Walk With Me – Taba Chake

13\. Home To You – Sigrid

14\. Alone With You – Canyon City

_**i’m sorry** _

1\. I’m Sorry – Peach Tree Rascals

2\. I’m Sorry – Joyner Lucas

3\. I’m Sorry – John Denver

4\. I’m Sorry – Brenda Lee

5\. Sorry – Mali-Koa

6\. Sorry – Halsey

7\. I’m Sorry – Zauntee

8\. I’m Sorry – Arilena Ara

9\. I’m Sorry – Mokita & Stand Atlantic

10\. Sorry – Future

11\. I’m Sorry – curlybamm

12\. I’m Sorry – TobyMac

13\. Sorry – Beyoncé

14\. Sorry – Tanya

15\. Sorry – Joel Corry

16\. Sorry – Otis Stacks

**_17.01_ **

1\. Vacation – Johnny Stimson

2\. Changes – Jeff Bernat

3\. How Does It Feel? – Samm Henshaw

4\. Your Soul – Forrest.

5\. Emerald – Rini

6\. Take Yours. I’ll Take Mine – Matthew Mole

7\. I’m With You – Vance Joy

8\. Have I Told You – Matthew Mole

9\. Morning Breeze – Juke Ross

10\. Please – Noah Kahan


	7. The Playlist(s) Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between part five and part six

Elide was one of the few lucky girls whose period was never too bothersome. The pain was always very bearable and only lasted a few hours, and most of the time, it wasn’t even a real pain, just a slight pressure in the lower abdomen. She could go about her day without having to stop every few minutes because of a cramp - unlike Aelin, who died every month as if someone was stabbing her in the guts. 

She also didn’t have a heavy flow, which she would always thank the gods for, if they existed. She couldn’t understand how her friends could put up with such misfortune.

Not that they could do otherwise, of course, but she was always in awe when they told her about their period-catastrophes. She knew that if it were her turn to suffer like that every time, she would rip her uterus out of her belly.

And at that moment, lying in a fetal position on Lorcan’s bed, she wasn’t entirely sure she’d be able to keep from doing it herself before the cramping stopped. Because for some strange reason, her body had decided to turn against her this month.

The last two weeks had gone by in the blink of an eye, she and Lorcan had fucked on every surface in the house and between work and classes and studying, Elide had gotten very little sleep. Considering also that every time she lay down, her boyfriend would slip in behind her and she couldn’t say no to herself, to that pleasure so exhaustive and ecstatic, it made her forget that her body needed rest.

It had taken Lorcan to remind her that they couldn’t go on like this.

So when she’d found a bloodstain in her underwear the previous night, just before going to bed after her shift at the diner, she hadn’t worried so much and had thought that they’d finally take a few days off and maybe her body would calm down.

Elide wasn’t a fan of period sex and the few times she’d done it she’d been so grossed out that she’d risked barfing in the middle of it. It simply wasn’t for her.

What she hadn’t expected though, had been cramps so strong they had pulled her from sleep in the middle of the night. Elide had gotten up and gone to the bathroom because she’d started moving around too much and didn’t want to wake up the boy sleeping blissfully next to her. She had started pacing the living room, trying to figure out what the fuck she was in such pain for.

When it felt like someone had stuck both hands in her uterus and was digging their nails into her ovaries, Elide had knelt on the floor by the couch, leaning forward with her fists pressed against her stomach.

Lorcan had found her in that position around half past four.

To say he’d been scared out of his wits would be an understatement.

He’d thrown himself to the floor beside her almost immediately, all traces of weariness gone the second he’d heard her whimper in pain and seen that Elide was biting her lower lip so hard it was drawing blood.

When they had established that it was just her cycle, Lorcan had taken her back to his bed and now they were both lying between the soft blankets she had given him.

They had both been puzzled by this new symptom. After all, Lorcan had never seen her suffer from her period in all the years they had lived together and neither of them had expected it to be any different this time.

Elide had had to joke that it was the fault of his huge cock that had literally stabbed her in the uterus, and Lorcan had apologised in earnest, looking at her with wide eyes and pulling away a little, as if he really felt guilty. She had burst out laughing and then pulled him to her again, taking one of his arms and putting it around her body so that his big hand covered her belly.

He’d started moving his fingers over her lower abdomen, applying pressure from time to time when she seemed to tense up due to a cramp. It helped, somehow, to have him there to massage her. To hold her to his chest as they cuddled.

Now, Elide kept her eyes closed, his head resting on top of hers as they both dozed. Or at least she thought so, because Lorcan spoke, his rough, low voice too close to her ear, “How do you feel?”

She sighed, pulling her knees up slightly. His legs immediately followed her, as if they couldn’t bear to be away from her body. She smiled, “A little better.” then yawned, “I guess it’s the fact that I was already tired as it is, what with university and all.”

Lorcan hummed behing her, “I see,” then he moved, pulling away only briefly, “maybe we should take it slower, with everything I mean.”

Elide nodded slowly. She turned her head towards him, still with her eyes closed, but pursed her lips forward, silently inviting him to kiss her. He chuckled, but a second later their mouths clashed in a simple peck on the lips.

The music playing from the speakers suddenly changed from the sweet melody of a love song to something quite different.

_“Cause I eat up for a while, let me through. The shake, the screaming aloud, I'ma fool. In my face you shake, leaking everywhere.”_

Elide’s eyes went wide, “Lorcan!” she let go a surprised chuckle, “What is this?” she turned to him fully and could finally see the satisfied smirk on his face.

“It’s a playlist I made yesterday,” he then lowered his voice an octave, looking at her lips, “For when we can take the time to think about music instead of jumping right into it,” he murmured.

Elide swallowed, nodding slowly, continuing to listen to the song.

Definitely very different from what he normally provided her with.

“I like it,” she continued, then draped her arms underneath his, resting her head against his chest as he pulled her close to him and lay on his back, making her lie completely on top of him, “our sex playlist.” she smiled, playing with the ends of his hair.

Lorcan hummed again and Elide felt it throughout her whole body when he said, “I called it ‘elide’.”

She had to force herself to calm the hot spirits that that new information had triggered in her body, but she was glad to know that he wouldn’t be able to use that playlist with other people, considering it bore her name.

“I like it even more now,” she confessed under her breath.

His arms tightened around her back and then his hands began to rub her lower back, where he knew she was feeling the most pain. Elide fell silent, enjoying his warm hands on her skin, and only had time to thank him before sleep beckoned her again.

_**The playlists** _

_**01.02** _

1\. The Fixer – Brent Morgan

2\. Why iii Love The Moon – PHONY PPL

3\. Couch Potato – Jakubi

4\. Anyway – Noah Kahan

5\. comethru – Jeremy Zucker

6\. Why Not Me – Forrest.

7\. Loving – Surfaces

8\. always, i’ll care – Jeremy Zucker

9\. Like Strangers Do – AJ Mitchell

10\. Yellow Lights – Harry Hudson

11\. Glue Myself Shut – Noah Kahan

12\. Colour Me – Juke Ross 

13\. Lovesong (The Way) – Charlie Burg

14\. Lucky Love – Michael Seyer

15\. Freak In Me – Mild Orange

_**elide** _

1\. Skin – Rihanna

2\. Do It For Me – Rosefield

3\. Body Party – Ciara

4\. When We – Tank

5\. Rockstar – Rihanna

6\. F***in Wit Me – Tank

7\. On Top – Trey Songz

8\. Acquainted – The Weeknd

9\. Freaky – Gemaine

10\. Make You Feel – Alina Baraz

11\. First Fuck - 6LACK & Jhené Aiko

12\. Young God - Halsey

13\. How Many Times – DJ Khaled

14\. Fuck You All The Time – Jeremih

_**18.02** _

1\. I Don’t Know Me Like You Do – Low Hum

2\. I Don’t Wanna Be Okay Without You – Charlie Burg

3\. Why Can’t I Have You – Gloria Laing

4\. If I Go, I’m Goin – Gregory Alan Isakov

5\. Let Me In – Skinny Living

6\. Reason To Hate You – Rhys Lewis

7\. Be Your Man – Rhys Lewis

8\. Yours – Jake Scott

9\. Loved Us More – Munn

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and let me know if you liked it:)


End file.
